Love Lock Down
by MissAnnBlack
Summary: Sequel to "Unlocked Love". Finding True love wasn't all it was meant to be. Hearts were locked but the keys remained unturned. Missy and Sam's story has just begun! Lots of love for Emmett, Paul, Jake, and Jasper
1. Odd Family Indeed

Mistress McCarty and I have teamed up for another installment in the Love series. Sam and Missy are back. Once again trying to figure out who they want as their forever. We don't own any of the characters but Sam, Missy, and Tristan. We hope you love this story as well.

This chapter written by: Mistress McCarty

I walked out of the house seeing Tristan run by in the front yard with Paul pretending to chase after him. Both of my boys were laughing, and full of love. Paul grabbed Tristan throwing him over his shoulder. "I got you little man. Now what are you going to do?" Paul asked, laughing, tickling Tristan. I smiled at them watching them run around. Tristan yelled for me to help him.

"Mommy get him! Help me get Daddy!" he screamed through his laughter, kicking his feet while Paul tickled him more.

"Mommy won't help you. Mommy is on Daddy's team." Paul laughed looking up at me winking. I blushed just like I did every time he looked at me. I can't believe how quick my baby has grown up. It's been two years but it feels like two months. Like life is running by as fast as Emmy runs. After Tristan was born we all moved back to Washington. Paul and Jacob couldn't just leave the pack. We were lucky Uley was as cool as he was about everything. I stayed in La Push with Paul, while Missy stayed in Forks with Jasper. He had a thing about the wolves, or that's what he says. Emmett say's Jasper still worries about Missy leaving him for Jacob and I believe it. Jacob still hasn't imprinted and when he is around Missy the look in his eyes is unmistakable. We all know nothing will happen but until he imprints Jasper is on his toes.

You wouldn't believe how perfect life has been for Missy and me. No worries, no tears, only those from laughing so hard. Paul and I haven't tied the knot yet. He has asked but I told him I wanted to wait for Tristan to be a little older, and when he asked I was still insecure about my baby weight. We will be together forever so what's the big rush? He understands although he is anxious to call me his wife. Missy and Jasper are so in love I swear they had imprinted. I said it once to Jasper and he gave me the dirtiest look but couldn't deny just how in love he was with Missy.

"Emmy, help!" I looked up to see Emmett walking over with a box in his hands and a huge grin looking over at Tristan. Those two are inseparable. I swear Tristan is Emmett's best friend. Surprisingly, Paul and Emmett get along really well. At first they bickered and argued and there were even a few fights but I think Tristan had brought them closer together. Paul only wanted Tristan to be happy. So when he wants his Emmy he gets him.

"Hey, Monkey Butt!" Emmett laughed as Paul set Tristan down. He ran to Emmett, hugging his leg. I knew Paul was a little jealous at times but he wouldn't admit it. So I never brought it up. Paul walked over to me with his breath taking smile. I giggled jumping into his arms.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear kissing his neck. Paul lifting me up in a bear hugs chuckling.

"You know I'll never get tired of hearing you say that. I love you too, Sam." He set me down turning around to see what Emmett had brought. There was a huge remote control car already zooming around with Tristan in control.

"Emmett, the remote is bigger than him. Don't you think a smaller one would have been better?" I said a little worried it would run my baby over.

"What, Sam? No, this is my new toy and the bigger the better. I guess you didn't get that memo." He let out a booming laugh as Paul groaned resting his chin on my shoulder while we held hands.

"Emmett, sorry, but Paul is bigger." I stiffed a laugh. Paul chuckled kissing my shoulder while Emmett narrowed his eyes at me. "I have had both." I think I went too far with that because Paul let go of my hands.

"I'm hungry." He sighed walking in the house. Emmett rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Watch Tristan, please," I said walking into the house after Paul. "Babe!" I called out worried I pissed him off. I walked around the house looking for him but couldn't find him. Maybe he is in our bedroom. I walked up the stairs past the guest restroom. When I screamed feeling a set of hands grab my waist and pull me back awards, the second I felt him I knew it was Paul. "Babe, you know I didn't mean anything by that right?" I asked knowing he wasn't mad because he grinned to himself into my neck.

"Mumm-Humm." I giggled at his soft kisses. "I just hate that I get reminded of it." He mumbled licking from my neck slowly to my ear lobe were he nibbled. "But do you know what I love?" he asked turning me around to face him. I couldn't help the deep blush that swept over me when I saw his "I want you now" eyes.

"I can think of a few things." I wrapped my arms around his neck. Paul smiled at me hooking his thumbs into the front of my jeans, pulling me closer to him.

"I love that Tristan is entertained for hours with Mr. I'm-a-vegetarian, yeah right, and I know he is safe, cause that leaves hours of making love to my beautiful, soon-to-be-one-day wife." My panties started to soak hearing his husky tone, while his eyes roamed over my body. He licked his lips once his eyes met my core. "Excited baby?" He questioned with a sly grin.

"You know I can't resist all your love making talk." I giggled as he lifted me up effortless. I took his face in my hands passionately kissing him while he started to walk backwards with me. My core was on fire, melting my panties off.

"Paul, fuck, I want you so bad right now." I moaned, grinding myself against him.

"Son of a bitch! Don't you two ever quit?" Paul pushed up into a wall looking over his shoulder. I kissed his neck.

"Don't you ever knock?" Paul growled and moaned at the same time. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yeah well, no. Don't you ever take your mind out the gutter and remember that your son, your pride and joy, is running around with a blood sucker?" Jacob had a problem with Emmett and Jasper. He says he was born to hate them. I say he is jealous Jasper won the girl.

"Damn it, Jacob," I said getting mad, pushing Paul off me sliding off him. "Don't you ever just mind your own fucking business? Go do something that will take you forever, like looking for your imprint." I snapped pissed off that more than likely I wasn't going to get any good, good with Paul now. Paul laughed hooking his arm around my shoulder kissing my temple.

"Shut up, Sam. Just because you're a horny bitch, who doesn't think of the safety of her son, doesn't mean you can snap at me," Jacob snapped at me. Paul's arm dropped stepping toward Jacob.

"Don't you dare fucking talk to her like that, Jacob. We raise our son how we want to, with whom we want to and if you want to stick around I suggest you fucking shut it. When you have a kid and you see him love someone who you may not be a big fan of and you can tear him away then we will talk." They both glared at each other and I knew if something wasn't done this could be bad very bad.

"Come on, guys. I'm going to make lunch right now, anyway. Paul, Baby, comes on." I stepped between the two something Paul hates when I do it.

"I'll never let my kid get close enough to someone that can hurt him," Jacob snapped, walking away. Paul stepped past me walking away. I knew better then to fuck with him when he was pissed like this. The last time he was angry like this, where he just walked away, I tried to stop him and pissed him off even more. He almost killed me knocking me off my feet growling at me in wolf form. I had never been scared like that in my life. I never told anyone, because if Emmett or Jasper found out it would be a huge damn fight. Besides, Paul realized what he was doing and quickly calmed down and has hated himself for it ever since.

I walked outside sitting on the front porch steps watching Tristan playing with Emmett. I covered my face stressed out. I hate when the boys fight, and it's always over the same stupid shit. I guess some things will never change no matter how much time passes by. "Mommy, watch!" Tristan yelled jumping off a rock into a pile of leaves.

"That's awesome, baby." I said wondering were Paul took off to.

"Hey, little monkey, pick the leaves back up while I talk to Mommy," Emmett said seeing I was upset. He came over to me while Tristan ran around making swooshing noses like he was going super speed. "Paul looked pissed," Emmett said taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah," I mumbled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"He mad at you?" he asked concerned. Emmett was always worried about me.

"No, I don't think so. He was pissed at Jacob, but I should have kept my mouth shut." I sighed hating when Paul left like this. I hate when he is so mad he runs because I know his temper will flare and running into someone could be bad. He doesn't think clear when he is mad.

"He took off running into the woods after Tristan said he didn't want to go to the beach with him. What happened? Talk to me." I looked at Tristan, the only person in the world that can calm Paul down in a second flat at his maddest moments.

"It's nothing Em," I lied. He didn't need to know. It would only cause more shit.

"Don't bullshit me, Sam. Why did Jacob leave with hate in his eyes?" I looked up at him wide eyed.

"You know Jacob Has Vampaphobia. He gets irritated with you, and Paul defends you even though he doesn't want to. Jacob doesn't like you alone with Tristan when we are fine with it." I said with a small chuckle.

"He doesn't need to defend me. I can do that. Thank you! And not to be a prude but I believe it's called Sanguivoriphobia," Emmett said, bumping into me playfully.

"I know, and he does it for Tristan's sake, even if he does get jealous of you with us." I watched Tristan look out into the woods putting his hands on his hips and cocking his head to the side. Emmett let out a booming laugh that made Tristan jump out of his socks, looking back at us.

"He's jealous of me? What the fuck for? He got the girl, had a kid with her, Fate demanded it. I got nothing but second best!" Emmett said laughing so hard he almost fell over.

"I'm glad you find it so funny!" I snapped trying not to laugh.

"Come on, Sam. Fate's locked you two together. You're his and he is your's. It's in your eyes every time you look at him, and he is jealous of me? No, the shoe is on the other foot. Do you see Tristan with Paul! Oh my god, he is that kid's hero."

"Well I know that, you know that, Tristan knows it but Paul doubts it. He won't admit it, but I know my man. He gets jealous that Tristan runs to you when you come around."

"Sam, Tristan, no offense, runs to everyone he knows that comes around. That kid is full of love." I laughed knowing he was right.

"Yeah, I just know he gets bothered by it. Jacob doesn't help either." I groaned feeling like a bitch. I shouldn't have said that to him.

"Jake needs to mind his own business. He is pissed at the world because everyone is content with their life but him," Emmett said in a more serious tone now. I looked up at him.

"Are you? Are you happy, Em?" I asked feeling a slight pinch in my heart. I know I broke his heart, and I know he still loves me even though I fully belong to Paul.

"Yeah, I am actually. I'm exactly where I want to be. With my best friend and with monkey butt," He said rubbing my back, and hugging me, as Tristan ran over to us.

"Mommy, can you take me to Daddy? I want to go now. I miss him." Tristan pouted his lips slipping between my legs to hug me. I wrapped my arm around him kissing the top of his head.

"Daddy will be home soon, baby. Are you hungry yet?" I asked looking out to the back woods.

"Yea, Mommy, but I want Daddy to make PB&J's," he whined climbing on me. There is a reason Emmett call's him monkey.

"See, I couldn't do that. It's nasty!" Emmett said laughing. I giggled as Tristan's mouth dropped open looking at Emmett.

"No, Emmy. You're nasty." He laughed bouncing on me with his arms around my neck.

"No, you're nasty, like a monkey's butt," Emmet teased tickling him. Tristan screamed holding me tighter.

"You're a butt!" Tristan laughed hysterically.

"You're both butts!" Paul said walking over to use. My face lit up seeing flowers in his hands. Tristan leaped off me running over to Paul.

"Daddy, I missed you. I want to go to the beach now, and I'm done playing." Tristan practically climbed up Paul's leg to get into his arms.

"Ok, but first Daddy needs to talk to Mommy. Then we'll make PB&J's. Then, we we'll go," Paul said letting him down. Tristan ran into the house as excited as he could be.

"I got to go. I promised Missy I'd help her with something," Emmett said sitting up. He shook Paul's hand and gave me a hug. Once he was gone my eyes fell to the floor, ready to get yelled at by Paul. I hate fighting with him and I had a feeling we would because we both have tempers.

"Baby, why do you have Tristan's "I got caught" look?" Paul laughed standing in front of me. "I'm not mad at you. I'm actually sorry for walking out that way. Jacob just gets on my nerves with this leech shit.

"I know. I should have just kept my mouth shut," I said smiling lazily at him.

"No, you shouldn't because then you wouldn't be my loud mouth, shit talking, ball busting, baby." Paul said making me laugh.

"It's been years. He needs to get over it. It's like Em said Jake is mad because we are all happy and he is not," I said hugging Paul. He let out a sigh, kissing my cheek.

"Maybe, but he is family. So we have to deal with it. Hopefully he imprints soon or gets some tail because I'm tired of him ruining it for me." I laughed as he squeezed my ass with his free hand.

"Come on, your son is hungry." I said laughing pushing him away knowing it's almost impossible for us to stop once we start.

"Yep, want to come to the beach with us?" He asked taking my hand while I took the flowers smelling them.

"No you guys go ahead. I need to run to the store. Everyone is coming over for dinner tonight. I'm hoping I can convince Jasper to let Missy come. The guys miss her."

"Yeah I miss her too. OK, well do you need me to help with anything?" He asked as we got to the kitchen, where Tristan was acting like he was dying of hunger on the floor. Paul looked at him laughing.

"Hey little man that's my move." Paul said pulling out the bread. I laughed remembering the time Paul wanted me to make dinner, but I was busy so he followed me around groaning saying he will die of starvation being over dramatic. Tristan thought it was the funniest thing ever and copies him every chance he gets. In fact, Tristan copies about everything his daddy does. Scary, I know!


	2. Screwed?

Written by: MissAnnBlack

"Jasper, what is wrong with you? Why can't I go to Sam's tonight?" He and I had been having this argument all day. He knew that tonight was the dinner at Sam and Paul's home in La Push. He also knew the whole pack would be there.

"Because I'm not about to let you go down there by yourself to spend the evening with a pack full of pups! They're not safe!" This was always his argument. This was the only thing we ever fought about. The Pack. He, of course, hated them, but I hated the fact that he couldn't or wouldn't accept the fact that they were in my life long before he came around.

"And being married to a vampire is? Jazz, you know I love you but they've been my friends since I was born. I grew up with them. I'm not going to stay away from them just because I married their enemy. I love all of you and all of you are going to continue being in my life. I don't care if you're a vampire or a wolf you're going to be in my life."

"They aren't safe. I won't have you around them. I won't have you down there. You know Em and I can't protect you there."

"Babe, I don't need you're protection. They're not going to hurt me. They'll protect me from everything just like you would."

"They're pups. They couldn't protect a fly from a spider. They're more likely to lose they're temper around you and hurt you."

"No, they won't." I stopped for a minute to calm myself down. That's when I realized he was just repeating the same reason, beating it into the ground. "Jasper, what's the real reason you don't want me to go?"

"I told you," he said with a confused look on his face. I guess he didn't expect me, the little human, to catch on. "I don't want you down there because they're pups, babies, who can lose their temper in a split second and kill you."

"Yes, you have told me that. You've told me that a million times."

"And yet you still don't listen to me."

"Jasper, that's not the real reason, though. We both know it. It's because of Jake isn't it? You're scared of him. You're still worried that I'm going to end up picking him anyways aren't you?"

He chuckled a nervous laugh. "What are you talking about? I'm not worried he's going to take you away from me!" He started to come closer to me as he spoke. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "I know who you chose and I know that you won't ever pick that dog. Besides there's someone out there for him. We all know it. He's alpha now. Of course, there'll be someone for him that Fate will choose."

"Well, listen, I am going to go to Sam's for dinner. These people have been my friends since long before you came into my life. They held me up before you could and I'm not going to get rid of them just because I got married to their enemy. So," I said giving him a small kiss on his cold, hard lips, "why don't you go over to Emmett's for a little while and play Xbox or go hunting? Get your mind off worrying about me."

He grabbed my ass and put his face into my neck. "Why don't you stay here and take my mind off the fact that you were about to leave me?"

I pushed him back a little. "No, you're not going to distract me. I need to help Sam out tonight, baby. She's wanting to cook for a pack of wolves. She definitely needs help." I laughed at the thought.

Once I finally got out of the house, I called Sam. "Hey, sis. How's it going over there?" I asked her when she answered her cell.

"Well, if I could keep Paul's hands out of the food, there might be enough for the rest of the pack when they get here." I could tell by the way she spoke through clenched teeth, that she was really talking to Paul. He had probably just taken another bite of whatever she was cooking. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"That's the plan. I just gotta get over the treaty line." I chuckled. She knew how Jasper was. I got in my Dodge truck and backed out of the driveway. As I drove toward La Push I told Sam about the fight Jasper and I had just had. The talk about the fight took me the whole drive there.

Sam met me on the porch, as I climbed the stairs and continued our conversation. "Missy, that's bullshit. I live with a wolf. He's perfectly fine," she said as we walked back toward the kitchen. What was that in her voice? Was she lying to me? I pushed the thought aside. Ever since she kept the news of her and Paul from me, she's been telling me everything right? I mean she felt so bad and the way we fought, she's told me she never wants to be the cause of that again.

"I know and Jazz and Em are fine too. I mean I'm married to a vamp. I've had sex with him. I've never had a problem. So what's their problem? I mean Paul and Emmett seem alright with everything. Why can't the rest of them be?"

"Trust me they have their problems with each other but they put them aside for Tristan." Just as she said this, he came running into the kitchen and wrapped himself around my leg.

"AUNT MISSY!" I didn't get to see Tristan much because of Jasper.

I picked him up and hugged him close. "I missed you, little buddy. How are you? Are you helping Daddy protect your Mommy?"

He laughed and my heart melted. "Mommy doesn't need protecting. She's old!" I laughed harder than I had in a while. The innocence that is childhood, I thought. I tickled his ribs.

"Is she now? Well, if she's old then what does that make me? You know we're the same age right?" I said through giggles of my own.

"You're old too." He laughed harder as I tickled him again.

"Where's you're daddy?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"Well, why don't you try to find him, while us old women cook the rest of dinner?" I set him down on the floor and he took off outside. I looked out the back door and found the Paul was outside grilling steaks. "So, what do you need help with?" I asked turning back to Sam.

She was staring at me. "Are you alright, Missy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I was confused.

"Because you look sad. You don't look like yourself. When I see you lately, you always seem weird. You don't smile much anymore."

"I just miss being able to hang out all the time, ya know? I hate that I can't spend much time with you guys."

I heard a door close and my back went straight as steel. I didn't know why but this happened all the time when I was here. I shook myself out of my shock and fear quickly. I grabbed something to do. I chopped vegetables for Sam. Moments later, I heard someone walk into the kitchen.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam turn. "Hey, Jake. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Hey, Missy."

I turned. I put a look of indifference on my face. I couldn't stop my heart from accelerating at the sight of him, though. I looked at him and said, "Hey, Jake. What's up?"

"Not much. How's life with a bloodsucker?"

"Life with _Jasper_ is great. I love him a lot. How's life being an Alpha puppy?" I asked with a straight face. I was starting to get sick of the degrading terms, and the condescending tone Jake always seemed to have.

His face tightened and his hands clenched. "Being Alpha is fine," he said and stormed out of the back door. I watched through the door as Tristan ran up to him. I heard Tristan scream, "UNCLE JAKE!" I couldn't help the smile that came across my face.

The rest of the Pack showed up while Sam and I finished up in the kitchen. We called the guys inside and we all sat down around the table to eat. Unfortunately, when I got to sit down, the only seat left was next to Jake. I gave the evil eye to everyone else at the table. Like they should, they all looked sorrowful. Throughout dinner, the conversation was loud and joking.

"Jake, Jake. You remember the time when you lost that bet with Missy?" Jared asked. Jake's face became as red as a tomato.

"Don't you dare tell that story, Jared." He may have used his Alpha voice when he said it, but he forget to say it to the whole pack. As soon as Paul saw Jared cower and his mouth shut, Paul picked up the story.

"Yeah, I remember that one. Missy bet you that if she past her driver's exam, then you had to run down the street in her cheerleading uniform singing 'Mary had a little lamb' in your best girly voice." We all busted out laughing at the memory.

"You got to Mrs. Williamson's house and she called the sheriff. I remember, you had to explain the whole thing to Billy. You were so embarrassed when Sheriff Thompson walked you into your house in a dress. Billy's face was priceless. You spent three hours explaining it to him and trying to make him understand that you weren't gay or cross dressing," Embry added.

Jake's face was tomato red. He looked like he wanted to kill someone as we all laughed so hard our ribs hurt at his expense. "Can't we all just forget about that one?" We all shook our heads. Tears were starting to roll down mine and Sam's cheeks from laughing so hard. "That's not as bad as the time Paul dove in the pool at school. He came up as naked as the day he was born." We laughed hard again at that. That day had been priceless. The look on Paul's face when he surfaced in the water and realized he didn't have his shorts on anymore…. He was so embarrassed.

Dinner continued. There were a few times I caught Jake staring at me. I couldn't describe the look in his eyes. All that I know what that it looked like a look he used to give me when we were still friends. I felt bad for him. I wished with everything inside me that he would find his imprint. I know he was upset that he hadn't imprinted on me and that I was so happy with Jasper.

"You look very pretty tonight, Missy," I heard Jake whisper in my ear as I washed a plate. His breath was hot against my neck. I almost jumped. I wasn't used to hot breath on me anymore. "Wanna go skinny dipping in the pool?"

I chuckled. "What? And get caught like Paul and Sam did Senior year? Then, Jared can take our clothes and we have to do the walk of shame? Sorry, but no!" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips at the memory of Sam and Paul running to my house all the way from the beach. Jared had caught them and stolen their clothes while they were caught in a passionate kiss in the moonlight.

"O come on. You can't tell me that bloodsucker takes care of you the way you should be taken care of. You aren't even allowed to come down to visit your friends and family very often. What kind of husband does that? He's controlling you, Missy. Why cant you see that?" He was starting to get agitated. Small shakes started in his hands and he clenched them tightly. Why did this have to happen every time I talked to Jake? We start out playful like we've always been and then he has to turn it around and make himself angry.

"Jake, you know that no matter what, I will always come back here because you all are my family. I love all of you, but Jasper is my husband. I will always go back to him." I threw the washcloth in the sink and walked out of the room. I called my goodbyes out to everyone and left.

There was only one thing that was wrong, that I hadn't told anyone. Not Jasper. Not Sam. I was jealous. I was jealous of Sam. She had a baby and I would never have one. I had everything. A great man as my husband. Great friends. A great family. A great home. Money. But the one thing I would never be able to have is a baby of my own. I probably wouldn't even be able to adopt because, let's face it, I'm married to a vampire.

Had my choice in a mate, screwed up all my other dreams?


	3. Step Away

Written by: Mistress McCarty

"Paul get off me... What are you doing?" I giggled with my eyes still closed, while his hands roamed down my bare body from under our sheets. Last night we both worked out a lot of frustration, but the thing about my Paul is once he is started, he won't ever want to quit. All night his hands have been groping me. He actually slept with his hand on my ass. We usually don't sleep nude, but last night was definitely a work out, and we both were too lazy to just get up and change. We never lock our door, because sometimes Tristan comes to sleep with us. I just hope tonight after playing with the guys and staying up late he will sleep through the night.

"Shh, let daddy take care of his baby," he whispered into my neck kissing me softly while his hand pushed my legs apart. He took a finger, running it gently over my slit, kissing my neck and moving over me.

"Babe, it's almost 5. You have to go patrol soon." I started to push his hand away but he grabbed it pinning it about my head.

"Come on, Baby. You know you want me. You love the way I feel inside you." He said in a deep raspy whisper, throwing the sheet over us. "I'll be quick," he chuckled looking down at me. I raised an eyebrow. He has never been quick. "You don't even have to work baby. I'll do it. You just enjoy it," he said, keeping his eyes on me while moving down, swirling his tongue around my breast sucking and nibbling. I slightly moaned knowing I wouldn't be able to say no.

Paul smiled wide pushing my legs further open positioning himself at my hot core. My back arched as he slowly let himself sink into me. I looked up into his hooded hungry eyes, feeling my whole body set on fire. Only he would be able to cool it down now. "Ahhhhhh Paul." My head fell back on to my pillow. Paul put a leg over his shoulder while my other leg wrapped around his hip, my heel pressed into his ass as he set a steady long deep stroking pace.

"God, I Love you!" he hissed kissing my inner leg, reaching to rub my sensitive clit.

"I love you too, baby. Ahh, fuck just like that," I moaned, reaching for his neck with one hand gripping the sheets with my other. His eyes never left my face. He loved watching my face fall deeper and deeper into bliss. Both of us were breathing deeply and irregular. Our lips met in a passionate kiss, truly sending out waves of love.

"Ahh fuck, Paul. Fuck, I'm close," I moaned louder against his lips and my hips moved, grinding into his thrust.

"Cum for me, baby. Let me feel you." He breathed against my lips, foreheads together, soft moans escaping our lips. I started to feel myself building and quick.

"Oh my God! Paul, fuck. Harder." I called out pulling at his hair, while the start of mini fireworks exploded getting bigger and bigger until finally my inner walls tightened around Paul's length as an explosion paralyzed my body, making me quiver underneath him as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over me. "Fuck, Paul. Oh My God! Paul!" I called out riding out my orgasm while he pounded harder into me.

"Fuck, baby. Shit. Just like that." He almost growled while I ground myself harder into him.

"DADDY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Paul instantly froze, not moving a single muscle, while my eyes went wide looking to the side of him. I saw Tristan standing in our door way with his stuffed wolf and his PJ's on, rubbing his eyes.

"Baby, daddy and mommy are, ugh, we were playing," Paul said looking over his shoulder. I started to shove him off me, making sure we were both covered up.

"Without me?" Tristan asked, still standing in the door way.

"Sometimes mommies and daddies play without the babies," Paul said trying to reach for his boxers that were on the floor about a foot too far away.

"I'm not a baby. I'm two," he said holding his little fingers up.

"Yes, you are, baby. Come here," I said, pulling the sheet up more, covering myself. As soon as Tristan was close enough I kicked Paul out of bed dropping him to the floor. I giggled hearing him groan from the floor.

"But I heard mommy crying." Tristan laid his head on my shoulder hugging me.

"No, Baby. Mommy wasn't crying." I hugged Tristan as Paul jumped up in his boxers.

"Why are you even up, little man?" Paul said taking Tristan from me.

"Cause today is fish." Tristan suddenly got really exited, smacking Paul's cheeks together.

"Today is fish?" Paul asked, pretending to bite Tristan's hand.

"With Uncle Jake. Fish," Tristan said, hugging Paul. Paul turned so he was facing me and Tristan wasn't. So I could get up and change.

"That's right. You're going fishing today with Uncle Jake. Maybe dad will get to finish playing with mommy, then." Paul said looking at me.

"Sorry, babe. Mommy is going to go on a shopping date with Missy. You can play with yourself like a good boy." I giggled tying my silk robe, walking out of the room.

"But you didn't even want to play at first, and…and you... you were it, it was time to find me Dang it!" He lost hope at the end of his sentence as he followed behind me.

"We can play before I fish, Daddy," Tristan said as Paul set him down.

"Yeah we can play. It's just mommy is really good at hide and seek," he said, pulling open the fridge pulling out some orange juice. He drank it straight from the carton.

"I want some!" Tristan was reaching up for the carton. I smacked Paul in the back of the head, giving him a disapproving look. Paul rolled his eyes reaching for Tristan's sippy cup.

"Are you going to pout now?" I asked, seeing Paul giving me begging eyes.

"Yeah, no, babe. You finished. I didn't," He said making me laugh, almost dropping the eggs I had in my hand. "I'm glad you find it so funny." He groaned hopping on the counter.

After Breakfast was done and cleaned up and Paul dragged his feet out the door for his patrol I got Tristan ready for Jake and myself ready for the day. I couldn't help but to start laughing, remembering Paul's face before he left earlier. I felt bad for him but, hey, he did it to himself, right?

"Sam, your chariot awaits." I laughed hearing Emmett's voice echo through my house. I walked out to the living room where Emmett wrapped me in a huge bear hug.

"Emmy!" I giggled hugging him back. "You're in a great mood."

"Yeah well life is good!" he said setting me down, looking around. "Where's Tristan?" He asked like a kid looking for his puppy.

"He went fishing with Jake. Why is life so good today? If I didn't know any better I would say you got laid." I laughed reaching for my purse.

"That's because I did. I did get laid!" He sang making me look back at him with furrowed eye brows.

"You got laid?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm, waiting for the just kidding part.

"Yeah, I was going to wait to tell you, but I guess you're not the only one with the happily ever after story. Come on, I'll tell you on the way." Emmett grabbed my arm and before I could ask, we were in his jeep and on our way to Missy's.

"So, do you care to explain Emmett?" I asked him leaning against the window looking at him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell you. OK, so I was hunting the other day, just minding my own business, when suddenly I was tackled to the ground. I was about to attack the fucker, thinking it was a nomad. I grabbed the son of a bitch, pinning him to the ground when I realized it was Rosalie. Can you believe it? She came looking for me. Oh Sam, It has been fucking great. She has been amazing. We talked everything out and we're giving it another try. Last night we finally had sex, which I have fucking needed. Let me tell you." My mouth dropped open and my heart sank. He was going on and on about this and all I was thinking about was ripping the bitches head off. "So, say something, Beastie." Emmett said in a cheerful mood while I tried to swallow my jealousy.

"Rosalie, as in your ex, the bitch who fucked you over, left you heartbroken?" I asked crossing my arms looking out the window.

"Well yeah but I mean, hey Paul left you heartbroken and you took him back." He said not understanding my attitude.

"Yeah, if you remember correctly, I didn't have much of a choice," I snapped at him. Don't get me wrong. I love Paul with all my heart and soul, but in a normal case, I would have never took him back after what he did.

"Why are you being so negative? This is good. I don't have to be alone anymore. You should be happy for me," he said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh yeah, I'm glad you're with your ex the whore bag."

"Hey, don't talk about her like that. I could say worse about you!" Emmett's tone started to rise.

"Really? Is that how you feel? If I'm such a whore, why are you friends with me?" I looked at him feeling my heart beating in my throat. I looked at Emmett with pure jealousy over the bimbo.

"I'm friends with you because I love you, because I understand your situation. But Sammy I love her too. I'm going to be with her, ok?" I looked over at him with tears in my eyes, doing my damnedest to hold them back. We pulled up to Missy's and Jasper's house. I flung the door open walking to the front door.

"Don't be such a bitch! Sam, be happy for me!" Emmett was in front of me in a flash.

"No. Not with her. Not the one bitch that broke your heart. You have a choice. I didn't" I yelled letting the tears fall.

"I don't have many choices ,Sam. Not a lot of people are ok with being with a vampire," he said sarcastically, stopping me from walking away from him.

"Emmett, just leave me alone then. Go be happy," I said, opening the flood gates. "Just go run off with your bitch. Leave me and Tristan behind. GO!" I yelled not even knowing were these emotions were coming from.

"GO? Sam, I don't want to leave you guys. I'm not leaving you guys! Calm the fuck down. Are you pregnant again?" He asked confused hurt and pissed off. Jasper and Missy walked outside. I couldn't even talk I stood there staring at him in tears. Missy ran to my side. Taking my face with her hands.

"Honey, what happened?" she asked, being the good friend that she was. I looked over at Emmett. Then to her.

"Why the fuck are YOU CRYING, SAM! YOU HAVE PAUL! WHAT? YOU WANT YOU'RE CAKE AND EAT IT TO? I CAN'T FUCKING HAVE A LITTLE HAPPINESS?" Emmett yelled at me. Jasper pushed him back telling him to calm down.

"NOT WITH HER, NO! I'M CRYING BECAUSE YOU'RE A JERK!" I yelled back, walking around the guys with Missy. I really had no idea why I was mad, other than I was really jealous of them and I don't know why. I have Paul.

"Missy, you girls stay here. I'm going with Emmett to cool him off. Stay here!" Jasper demanded. I rolled my eyes at him as we walked in the house.

"Sam, what was that about?" Missy asked walking to the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of wine. That was just what I needed.

"Emmett is back with his ex." I mumbled reaching for the glass she handed me.

"And, your mad because?" I looked up at her.

"Because he is mine." I held in my sob. Missy sighed talking a seat across from me.

"You don't expect him to be alone forever do you?" she asked making my chest knot up. I never looked at it as him being alone.

"No, But…. Missy…. He is My Emmy." I pouted like a two year old. "What would I do without him, and why his ex? I wouldn't mind if it were someone new."

"Bullshit, you'd be pissed either way and you know it. And who said you have to be without him?"

"This is what will happen. They will end up moving back to Alaska or something. Then, Jasper won't want to be the only Vamp around. So you will have to leave me. Then, I'll be alone with a bunch of wolves." I started to sob picking up my glass and finishing it.

"I would never leave you Sam, and I doubt Emmett will either. He is crazy about Tristan and you're his best friend. I don't think he will just up and move."

"Well, now that I yelled at him, he will."

"Sam, just talk to him when he gets back."

"Missy, if I lose him, I don't what I would do. I love Paul, but I don't know, Emmett has always been there. Since day one, he has always been my protector."

"You're not going to lose him. Calm down, honey. It will be ok." Missy poured me another cup.

"Missy, I don't want to be here when he gets back. Let's go to the mall or something," I said getting anxious. I didn't want to see him. It would only make us fight even more. His mind has obviously been made up.

"I can't, Sam. Jazz would freak. Just wait till they come back, and then we will go. You don't have to talk to him, if you don't want to," Missy said playing with the rim of her glass.

"Why the hell do you let him control you, Missy? Just because you're married doesn't mean he has to approve your every fucking move," I said trying to hold my attitude back. Ever since they have been married, we have to go through Jasper for everything. I can't just hang out with my friend whenever I want. It has to be convenient for him.

"Sam, he is my husband. We have an understanding. He is worried about the wolf's tempers."

"The wolves? Missy, do you hear yourself? Those wolves are your friends. They would never hurt you. I live with them every day and I'm still in one piece. Jasper is just pissed off at the fact that Jacob, who is still in love with you, would have been a better choice for you. Jasper is just as dangerous as the pack, if not more."

"Just because you're upset right now, doesn't mean you can put my husband down, Sam," Missy said getting up looking out the kitchen window.

"Yeah, well I need to get out of here," I mumbled pulling out my phone and texting Jared to come get me.

"Sam, do you have any idea how lucky you are to have Paul, Emmett and Tristan? Don't fuck it up by being selfish." She looked back at me. "Don't make Emmett miserable because you want to keep him close."

"Missy, I know how lucky I am and I would be fine if it were another girl. What if she hurts him again?"

"That's his decision to make, not yours. Don't you think he wondered the same shit about you and Paul?" I looked up at her, knowing she was right. I still don't know why I was still so upset about it but I was.

After Jared came to take me home I said good bye to Missy. I was really missing Paul. He should be home now. Jared didn't ask any questions about why I needed to be picked up. He did most of the talking on the way back to my house. I sort of tuned him out, thinking about when I was with Emmett. How he was with me and I wondered if he did the same things with Rosalie.

"Thanks, Jared." I said when we pulled up to the house.

"Yeah, no problem Hey, Sam, are you ok?" he asked, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss Paul." I half smiled at him getting out of the car. Jared just nodded his head, not pushing the issue.

I walked in the house wanting to run into Paul arms, but stopped when I saw my boys in the kitchen cleaning and singing. I watched while they sang OMG by Usher. Paul was dancing with him, singing along, and laughing as Tristan tried to copy his dance moves. I smiled and walked in. Paul looked up at me with a huge grin.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Beautiful, herself. How was your day, baby?" He turned the music down, walking over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and looking at me full of nothing but love. How can I be mad at Em, when I have Paul?

"Long. Emmett is back with his ex." I tried not to sound bothered by it.

"I'm sorry, baby. It must be hard for you. I know you don't like her too much. You ok?" I pulled back from Paul, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Paul?" I laughed seeing his bright smile.

"Come on, Babe. Give me more credit than that about being supportive," he said as Tristan spotted me and ran full speed right into my leg.

"MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY! I CAUGHT BIG FISH!" Tristan said jumping up and down excited clapping his hands.

"Oh yeah? What did you do with the big fish? Did you let him go?" I asked, hugging my baby.

"No, Uncle Jake will cook him. Wer'e gonna eat it, Mommy!" I gave Paul a disgusted look. He laughed, walking back to the kitchen.

"So ugh, fish for dinner. That means Jake is coming for dinner?" I asked putting Tristan down but he clung to me, hiding his face in my neck.

"Hey, Em," Paul said with a small wave.

"Hey, Paul. Ugh, Sam. Can we talk?" he asked unsure. I looked at Paul, who gave me an encouraging smile. "Hey, monkey." Emmett came closer to us and Tristan freaked out.

"NOOO!" He screamed, digging his nails into the back of my neck. "DADDY!" He screamed, obviously terrified. Paul came over with a concerned look.

"Tristan, what's the matter, son?" Paul asked, while Tristan started to sob. "What happened?" Paul asked me then looked at Emmett. I turned to look at Emmett, who stared at us wide eyed.

"Baby, tell Mommy what's wrong!" I started to panic.

"Monster!" Tristan cried pointing at Emmett.

"What? Baby, that's Emmy," Paul said taking him from me. Tristan shook his head sobbing.

"He wants to drink Mommy. Uncle Jacob said so." Fury washed over me. Jacob and his big ass mouth. I should have known better.

"Paul, what the fuck?" I said, trying not to freak him out even more. Emmett was frozen in place.

"Em, I'm so sorry!" I said seeing the hurt in his eyes. "Paul, you have to do something," I said just as the front door shut. We all looked over to see Jacob walk in with a stupid grin on his face.

"You have some fucking nerve, mutt," Emmett said through clenched teeth.

"Baby, take Tristan in his room and talk to him. Let me deal with this," Paul said giving Jacob a dirty look. I took Tristan and went to the room. He looked so scared. I almost started to cry.

"Baby, Jacob was just kidding. Emmy is not a monster. Has he ever tried to hurt you or mommy before?" I asked sitting down on his bed rocking him.

"No," he mumbled, staring at the door.

"He loves us, baby, and he would never hurt us. I promise you that." I kissed the top of his head.

"Emmy is still my Emmy?" he asked, still holding on to my shirt for dear life.

"Yes, he will always be your Emmy. Emmy loves you. Don't you like to play with Emmy? He is your friend isn't he?"

"But why did Uncle Jake say he wanted to hurt you, Mommy?"

"I don't why, baby. Shh, it's ok. Just close your eyes, ok? Daddy will take care of it," I said, hoping Paul could fix this and quick. Who the fuck did Jacob think he was? Scaring my two year old like that. Telling him stupid legends so young.

Eventually Tristan fell asleep. I laid him down and walked out, shutting the door behind me. All the guys were arguing outside. Emmett and Jacob were yelling in each other's faces.

"WHAT THE FUCK JACOB!" I yelled going to push him, but Paul grabbed my waist yanking me back. "PAUL, LET ME GO!" I yelled in furry.

"It's shit he needs to know, Sam," Jacob said in a deep rumbling tone. I glared at him, smacking Paul to let me go.

"He is my fucking son. I decide when I think he is ready for that, and why the fuck would you tell him Emmett was going to hurt me?" I said getting more pissed off that Paul was holding me back.

"I told him the truth!" Jacob said in his alpha tone that had Paul shutting up, but not me.

"LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR, JACOB! TRISTAN IS MY FUCKING SON! NOT YOUR'S, MINE! YOU MIGHT HAVE PAUL'S BALLS BUT YOU DON'T HAVE MINE! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SON! DON'T YOU COME NEAR US! YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE!" I yelled shoving Paul in the chest to let me go. I went up to Jacob, pushing Emmet back, who was smirking at Jacob. "You ever come near my son again and I'll rip your dick off and mount it for Jasper. Do you hear me?" Jacob was shaking with fury, staring at me.

"Sam, he needs to know the legends." Jacob spoke through his teeth.

"Fuck you and your bullshit legends. Stay away from my son!" Before I realized what was going on, I was on the floor with a wolf standing over me. Paul's wolf form tackled him. They fought, while Emmett grabbed me, running back to the house with me.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Emmett said, before breaking the two of them up. I sat there shaking because I was so mad. I went into Tristan's room, grabbing his clothes and picking him up. I'm so sick of every one trying to protect me from everything. Jacob wouldn't have the balls to touch me. Paul didn't even look that mad that Jacob scared our son. I walked out of the house to Emmett and Paul talking.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Paul asked seeing bags packed.

"Until you grow some balls and say something to Jacob ,I'm leaving," I said walking past them to my car.

"Baby, what am I supposed to do he is the Alpha?" Paul asked trying to get me to stop.

"How about think about your family and what he has done?" I said shutting the door after strapping Tristan in his car seat. "How about putting your fucking foot down and tell him he has no right in our son's life?" I snapped at him, walking around to the front of the car.

"Where are you going, Sam? You know I can't just tell him what to do!" He was panicked trying to stop me.

"Emmett, get in the car!" I said pushing Paul. "I love you, but I'm not going to have my son terrified of his best friend. Emmett has been there for this family, helped us through it all. He brought you back to me. You fucking owe him!" I got in the car shutting the door. I watched Paul throw his hands on the back of his head, breathing hard. I felt bad, but he needed to tell Jacob that he couldn't do that. That telling him legends and anything to do with our son is our business and no one else's.

"Where we going?" Emmett asked looking back at Tristan who was still asleep. I looked at him and just started to cry. "Sam, pull over," he said calmly while a stream of tears floated down my cheeks. Once I did, Emmett was at the driver side door in a second, pulling me out and putting me in the passenger side of the car. I was so mad at Paul for not sticking up for Emmett. I hated Jacob for scaring Tristan like that and I was hurt that Paul didn't fight me harder on staying at home with him. I expected him to say he would talk to Jake about it but I guess not. He was just going to let Jake run our son's life. I wasn't. He was too young for all the legend bullshit. Plus, wasn't that something Paul as his father should have shared with him?

I looked up realizing we were at Missy's. Jasper was waiting outside with Missy. Emmett was already getting Tristan out. I got out reaching for Tristan, needing to feel my baby, when I looked at Emmett confused. "I thought we would go to your place," I whispered as we walked over to Missy and Jasper.

"I didn't think you would be comfortable with Rose there. Besides, she is working on her diet." I looked at him wide eyed but decided to drop it. I had enough to worry about as it was. I looked over my shoulder one last time before going in the house. Paul hasn't come after us? This isn't like him. Maybe our love wasn't as strong as I thought it was.


	4. Burn, baby, burn

Written by: MissAnnBlack

It's been a week since Sam moved in with Jasper and I. Even she could tell that things were wrong. Very wrong. She had told me this morning that she was going to spend time with Jared. This way Jasper and I could work on things alone. It was our anniversary after all.

I finished getting dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. Jasper was taking me out to dinner for our anniversary. We have been married two years today. I couldn't believe it had been that long. To me it seemed only yesterday I was walking down the aisle in the Cullen's backyard to marry my husband.

I was wearing a strapless black dress that went to mid-thigh and hugged every curve in my body. I had my hair up in a bun and a multi-strand necklace around my neck. Bohemian ear rings were in my ears. I sat on the edge of the bed and picked up my black high heeled cut out shoes off the floor, and put them on.

I didn't really want to go out tonight, but I thought being together for two years was worth celebrating. I just wasn't excited about spending the time alone with Jasper. I decided to make a call to the future seeing 'sister-in-law.'

I got up and grabbed my phone off the nightstand next to my side of the bed. That's right, even though he didn't sleep, Jasper still had a side of the bed. He had gotten so that he liked laying with me at night and watching me sleep. I thought it was sweet at first. Now, not so much.

She answered the phone and I didn't waste time with pleasantries. "Alice, I need your help. How's my future looking?"

She didn't say anything for a moment. I assumed she was looking into my future. "I'm confused. It's fuzzy. Is everything alright with you and Jazzy?"

"Of course. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright with my future. Thanks for the help." I hung up the phone and walked down stairs. I was worried about what Alice meant by my future was fuzzy. Would she tell Jasper?

I pushed it out of my mind as I walked down the stairs and saw Jasper standing there waiting for me. He was dressed in his button down shirt and dress pants. He looked so handsome. I would love to spend my forever with him but I just wasn't comfortable with how controlling he had become since we got married. Added to that, he refused to discuss me being changed. Why wouldn't he even talk about it?

"You look gorgeous," he said to me as I approached him. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my neck. Was he going to change me? Would it be today?

My hopes were dashed as he pulled back from me. He handed me my bag and put his arm around my waist. "Are you ready then?" I nodded and we walked out to his car.

I was a little upset. Normally, wearing such a skimpy dress, he would have tried to have sex with me before we left. This time, he just nuzzled my neck and we left. Had I done something wrong? Am I not as sexy to him as I had been before we got married? Tears came to my eyes as I thought this. What was going on with us?

That's when it hit me. We hadn't had sex in weeks. Well, to be honest, I couldn't even remember the last time we had sex. There was definitely something wrong. We couldn't keep our hands off each other in the past.

We arrived at the restaurant and Jasper helped me out of the car. I smiled at him and he smiled back. There was something there. He was hiding something. I just couldn't pin point what it was.

Though out all of dinner, I just couldn't get my mind off what was going wrong in our marriage and in my life. I had two major problems right now. One was that my husband was not acting like a husband. He was acting more like a father than a husband; controlling my every move, not having sex with me.

The second was that I wanted a baby so bad. The problem was that I was married to a vampire. Vampires can't have children. Adoption was out of the question because it would be weird for a child to have one aging parent and one that forever stayed nineteen years old.

It brought tears to my eyes just thinking about it. I hated that I couldn't have children. It tore my heart every time I was at Sam's. Playing with Tristan and watching him with his parents made me envious. I wanted that to be my life so bad and yet it couldn't be. It hurt me every time Tristan looked at me and asked me if I didn't like kids. I asked him why and he would tell me because I didn't have any. I tried to tell him that I love him and I love all kids, I just didn't have any of my own, but it seemed he would always ask again. How could I explain to him that I had married someone who couldn't have kids and never would be able to?

As we walked back into the house, I was hoping that Jasper would seduce me. No such luck. He walked in and called Emmett. They made plans for him to come over and play video games in a few minutes. I was floored. Was he serious? He didn't want to spend any more time with me on our anniversary? Really? What the hell? It's our anniversary. Shouldn't we be fighting to get our clothes off on our way to the bedroom to have passionate sex? Isn't that how it's supposed to be? I guess that's just one more reason I have to say that something, and I still wasn't sure what, was wrong.

"Alright, if you're having Emmett over on OUR anniversary to play video games, then I'm going to Sam's," I said as I walked up the stairs to change into sweats.

"No, you're not. You're going to walk back down here and stay here tonight," he yelled back up the stairs at me.

I was not about to fight with him. I was sick of fighting. I was just going to do what I wanted this time. I changed quickly and walked back downstairs. I grabbed my purse and head for the door.

"You are not going anywhere, Missy."

"Yes, I am, Jasper. I will not sit here on our anniversary and watch you ignore me. All you want to do tonight evidentially is play games with Emmett. Well, if you want to be with him so much, I'm going to leave you alone. I won't be ignored. I will be at Sam's if you need me." I turned and grabbed the doorknob.

Suddenly, I was whipped around. I looked into pure black eyes. Anger was vibrating off him. For the very first time since I met him, Jasper was scaring me to death. I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Jasper, you're hurting me," I whispered. The hand he had on my arm was squeezing so hard I was sure it would break any moment. Was he going to kill me?

"Do I look like I care? You don't get to tell me what you're going to do. I tell you what you do. Do you understand me? I'm the king of this household!" he seethed through his teeth.

"Jasper, stop. Jasper, it hurts," I cried, as tears ran down my face. His grip got tighter and I winced more as the pain got greater.

"I won't stop until you start listening to me. Now, take your clothes off." My eyes got wide. Was he seriously about to do this? Was he really about to take me after what he just did? I didn't want him to break any bones. So, I nodded my head and, with only one hand, took my clothes off.

He pushed me to the floor. It hurt so bad. My back was hurting furiously from being thrown to the floor like that. It probably wouldn't have hurt so much if it was a human throwing me around. But I had been stupid. I had started a fight with a vampire. A blood thirsty vampire.

Before I could blink, jasper was on top of me with his pants around his ankles. "Jasper, please. Don't' do this to me. You love me remember? You love me. You don't want to hurt me." He only smiled at me. "What is wrong with you, Jasper? What has happened to you? The Jasper I married wouldn't be this way? What has happened to you? To our love? To the loving, passionate man that said you would be with me forever?" As I stalled him, the tears continued to flow steadily down my face. My voice dropped to a whisper as he shoved himself inside me. "Please don't rape me, Jasper."

It was at that moment, that our front door was broke. Jasper was thrown off me. Everything was a blur to my human eyes because it was all happening so quickly. I heard voices yelling at each other, but I couldn't understand anything. They were talking so fast, my human ears couldn't keep up. I was, however, able to pick out a voice. It was a familiar voice. It was Emmett.

I looked up and noticed that Emmett had Jasper pined against the wall. His elbow was pressed into Jasper's throat. Emmett turned his head slightly and said to me, "Get out of here while you can." That's all I needed to hear.

I jumped up and ran to the broken door to grab my clothes. I scooped them up and ran to my truck. I threw my clothes inside and pulled out of the driveway. I floored the gas pedal all the way to the floor as I drove toward La Push. It was the only place where I could feel safe right now.

With Sam living with Jasper and I now, that left only one place for me to go. Jake's. I wasn't really sure about going there. After what had happened with Jake and Sam, I really didn't know if his house was the place I should go right now. But I knew I needed someone. I needed a friend and to me Jake would always be a friend at the very least.

I needed to let Sam know where I was though. The last thing she needed was to go back to that house. The house with the crazy vampire. So, I got my cell phone and hit her speed dial number.

As soon as she answered the tears started to fall again. "Sam," I sniffled. "I just wanted to tell you that I won't be at the house anymore. I'm headed to Jake's right now."

"Why?" I could tell she was on immediate alert. "What's going on? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just wanted to let you know not to go back there."

"Alright well, I'll be at Jake's soon. I gotta get Tristan to bed and then I'll be there. Don't do anything until I get there, OK?"

"Alright." I hung up the phone and realized I was already at Jake's house. I took a moment to put my sweats back on and then I got out of the truck. I slowly walked up to his home and knocked on his door.

He opened it a moment later. Shock took over his face when he saw the state of my own. Tear stains and all. "Missy, what happened? Come in," he said and led me into his living room. I sat on his sofa and didn't say anything. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I cuddled into him and cried for a long time. That's what I needed. The comfort. The feeling of safety. If I was being honest with myself, Jasper hadn't done this with me since right after we got married and I hadn't felt the safety and protection from him in at least three months. But a moment with Jake and I felt it all again. It felt great.

I heard a knock on the door. Jake looked at me with a strange look. "It's probably Sam. I called her on my way over here to let her know where I was."

"Come on in!" he shouted. I guess he didn't want to leave me.

Sure enough Sam walked through the door. She saw me and ran over to me. She knelt on the floor in front of me. "Are you OK?" I nodded my head. "So what the fuck happened then?"

I sat up and looked at the both of them. I told them exactly what had happened from right before dinner to my arriving here. The look on their faces was shock mixed with hatred. "I hope Emmett tears him apart and burns the damn pieces," Jake said through clenched teeth. He was holding his hands in fists, trying to stop the shaking.

"She needs you right now, Jake. You need to calm down," I heard Sam whisper to him. I guess they would be able to put their differences aside for me. I smiled a small smile at that thought.

I put my hand over his and watched as the shaking stopped almost instantly. We sat and talked for a long time. After a few hours, they could see I was calming down. Sam left because she needed to get sleep and take care of her baby.

"Missy, I want you to know I still love you. I always have and I always will. You still mean the world to me. No matter what happens I will always be there. I'll always look out for you. This shit with Jasper, just forget about it. Get a divorce. You don't need someone like that in your life. If he's willing to do it once, he'll do it again. You need to get rid of him," Jake said to me as we were sitting together watching a movie. My head was laying against his shoulder. My feet were pulled up on the couch.

"Jake, it's not that simple. I still love him. I still remember how he was when we got married and I can't just forget all that. He's my husband. I'm just going to take some time and then we'll see if it's fixable."

"Then, tell me what else has been bothering you," Jake said. I shook my head. "Come on. It's just us. Tell me what's been bothering you for months. You haven't been yourself, Missy, and I want to know why."

"Seriously, it's just been this stuff with Jasper."

"Why are you lying to me? We've never lied to each other." I gave him a look. "Alright. Except for me being a wolf, we've never kept secrets. Why are you wanting to stop now? I promise, it will stay right here between us."

I thought for a moment and then decided I did need to talk about it. I needed to get everything off my chest and tonight was a good night to do it. "You can't laugh at me OK?" He nodded. I sat up so I was looking in his eyes. "I want a baby. I'm jealous that Sam gets one and I don't just because I married a vampire." I finished and looked down at my hands.

I felt a finger under my chin. I looked up into his eyes. He wasn't laughing at me. "Listen, I, uh, I talked to Paul the other day. I had this idea because I had a feeling that's what was wrong. Missy." he stopped. What was wrong? What was so hard to say? "Missy, what if you tried for a baby with me? What if we had a baby? Then you could have your baby and finally be happy."

I couldn't believe my ears. Had he just asked me to have a baby with him?


	5. Another Forever

Written By: Mistress McCarty

I walked out of Jacob's house in a daze, getting into my car. All I could think about was, Paul was right. Something has been off about Jasper from day one, but I didn't want to see it. Now I have to live with the fact that he hurt my best friend. I felt horrible. Missy was raped by her own husband, Emmett could be hurt, and I'm fighting with Paul over something that is going to happen anyway. I missed Paul, and Jasper wasn't really helping. He was in my ear talking about how great Emmett is to me and that I did the right thing. I did when it came to Jake but I was too hard on Paul. He had no choice in it. Maybe I should talk to Jake tomorrow about it.

"Hey, Sam you ok?" I didn't even realize I was at Jared's until he said something.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm taking Tristan and going home," I said, picking Tristan up from the couch.

"Ok, sweetie. You sure you're ok? You look like you want to cry," he said standing up, looking over at me concerned.

"Yeah." I walked out putting Tristan in the car and going home. When I pulled up all the lights were off but a glow from the TV. I walked in the house seeing Paul jump up as the screen shut behind me.

"Baby." He said walking over to me. He looked relived and worried. I nodded my head hugging Tristan as tears streamed down my face. "Baby, what's the matter?" He came to me taking Tristan, while I tried to sob quietly so Tristan wouldn't wake up. "I'm going to lay him down I'll be right back," Paul whispered, walking off down the hall. The second I saw him walking towards me, I couldn't hold back any more. I got up running into his arms just wanting to feel safe with him. I sobbed as he held me not saying anything. "Shuhh, Love. It's ok. Everything is ok. I love you," he whispered, running his hands through my hair, holding on to me.

"No. It's not," I said taking a deep breath. Paul walked us over to the couch where he sat down, pulling me into his lap.

"Talk to me, Sam. What's going on?" He was acting calm but I knew he knew something was wrong.

"Jasper, He…. Oh Paul, Missy." I started to cry even harder. Paul's body tensed from under me.

"Japer and Missy what?" He tried to stay calm but I could feel him shaking from under me.

"He raped her Paul." His grip on me tightened. I held on to him. "He raped her because she was going to leave, because she was upset he was going to play x box with Emmett. He bruised her bad too."

"Were you and Tristan there when it happened? Where is Missy?" Paul asked kissing the top of my head.

"No, I was at Jared's. Missy called me on her way to Jake's. That is where she is." Paul let out a relived sigh. "Emmett could be hurt. Missy left cause Emmett walked in on it and the two went at it."

"Ok, listen. You, Tristan, and Missy are safe. That's what matters. I'm sure Emmett can handle Jasper, but tomorrow I'll check it out. Jasper never hurt you, baby. Did he?" Paul seethed through his teeth. I shook my head no. "Ok good." I looked up at him while he rubbed his tired eyes.

"I'm so sorry Paul. I was being a bitch and it's not your fault." Paul gave me a tried smile cupping my face with his hands.

"Shit happens. It's ok. You're here now. You're safe. That's all that matters," he whispered before kissing me.

"I'm so tired," I mumbled. I haven't really slept since I left not; comfortable anyway.

"Ok, let's go to bed, and tomorrow, you let me and Jacob deal with everything. You have Tristan's party to keep up with," he said, helping me up.

"I know you don't like it but can Tristan sleep in the room with us?" I asked. Paul has always had to put his foot down with me and letting Tristan in our room. Otherwise, Tristan would never be in his bed.

"Yeah, baby. I think that's ok for tonight," he said as we walked down the hall stopping at Tristan's room.

We fell asleep with Tristan in the middle of us, me hugging Tristan and Paul's arm draped over the both of us. I fell asleep, but kept having nightmares about Missy and Jasper. I was scared for him to find out she went to Jakes, and what if he hurt Emmett? Emmett and I hadn't talked about the Rose situation since our fight. He hasn't said anything about her and I wasn't going to ask.

I woke up the next morning in bed alone. I could hear talking and Tristan laughing. Today was his birthday party and I had a lot to do. Why they didn't wake me up, I don't know. I got up, jumped in the shower, and quickly got ready, before walking out seeing Jacob, Missy, Paul and Emmett all in the living room.

"Morning, Love," Paul said, cheerfully getting up, kissing my cheek, and walking to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I said looking around at everyone. "I have so much to do."

"Like what?" Jacob asked with a grin on his face. I went and flopped down on the couch next to Emmett and Missy, rubbing my eyes already stressed out.

"Decorate, cook, wrap gifts, get the cake." I said take a breath.

"Done, Done, Done, and Done." Emmett said, catching Tristan as he ran by in a cowboy hat, tickling him.

"Baby, everything is taken care of. Em decorated. Food is done, thanks to Missy. Jacob picked up the cake and I decorated." Paul walked over to me with a cup of coffee. "All you need to do is relax and enjoy. After all, today is a special day for you to. You did give me my son two years ago." Paul sat on the edge on the seat rubbing my shoulder. I saw a small glance between Missy and Jacob that had me confused but I ignored it.

"Missy, how are you feeling?" I asked, leaning into Paul.

"Better. A little sore, but I'll be ok. Jake has been taking care of me," she said with a smile that I hadn't seen in years.

"You could stay here, you know," I said looking down at my cup, still mad at Jacob even though I was trying not to show it.

"Sam, look we need to talk. Paul, do you mind?" Jacob asked standing up.

"No, you guys do need to talk." I looked up at Paul, not wanting to talk right now.

"Oh come on, Sam. We're friends remember or did you forget that part?" Jacob said taking my hands yanking me up.

"Fine, but I won't hold back, Jacob Black." I said following him out the house.

"Oh, I know you won't." He laughed as we walked out on the porch, taking a seat on the steps. I looked around at all the decorations, laughing to myself. Emmett went a little over board with the Toy Story theme, but I bet Tristan loves it.

"Jake, before you say anything thank you for looking out for Missy. I hope she is planning on leaving him." I said, really worried that she would go back to him after every thing.

"I have talked to her and she isn't going back, Sam. I know you're worried about her, but trust me Emmett and I are looking after her." I raised an eye brow at him.

"Emmett and you working together?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"Yeah, look I'm not saying I love the guy but I'm saying he is ok. He protected Missy against his own kind. I should have never scared Tristan like that and I'm sorry. You guys are family to me and Emmett is family to you, so I'll back off of him. I won't love the guy, but I won't hate him either."

"As long as you leave the legends and raising Tristan to us, then I accept your apology," I said feeling anxious. I don't know why, I just needed to be with Paul right now. I felt like something was off.

"You got it." Jake and I got up and hugged just as Jared and Embry walked up.

"Where is the birthday boy?" Embry called out as Tristan ran out of the house seeing the big presents they had. It didn't take too much longer before the party was in full effect. Tristan had a few little friends over and Paul paid Seth to dress like Woody from Toy Story. I had an uneasy feeling. So, I mostly stuck by Paul's side and kept a close eye on Tristan. I figured it was just because I was still upset over the whole Missy and Jasper thing.

"SAM!" I looked over at Emmett, who looked at me confused.

"What?" I said, taking Paul's hand, who was talking to the guys.

"I said Missy and Jacob are getting along well." He pointed over at the two laughing by the barbeque. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm glad," I said feeling bad for them. They would never be able to be together.

"You ok, Sam? You seem off today." Emmett said, handing me a beer.

"Yeah, I don't know. This whole Jasper thing has me bugged. I want to talk to Missy but I don't want to upset her."

"Baby, when Missy is ready to talk about it she will. Just have fun and relax. Everyone is safe here," Paul said kissing my hand.

"Yeah, Jasper would be one dumb mother fucker to try and walk in here right now." Emmett laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to through away the wrapping paper from the presents. I'll be back," I said really just needing a minute to breath. Everyone was acting like this wasn't a big deal. I know they were playing it down for Tristan's birthday but this isn't something little. This was big. I opened the trash can on the side of the house, throwing the trash away, taking a deep breath. I was suddenly slammed into a tree with cold hands over my mouth. I looked up into dark black eyes.

"Don't make a sound, Sam, or I'll kill Missy, Paul, Emmett. I'll kill Tristan. Don't fucking move. Just hear me out." I froze with fear as Jasper slowly removed his hand from my mouth. " You have brought on a lot of problems for me, Sam, and I haven't been happy with you for quite some time now." He started to pace back and forth.

"Jasper, I haven't done anything to you," I whispered in a trembling voice.

"Ah, but you have. You had me convince Missy to come back to this wet hell. So, you can fall for a mutt and have his baby. Now she won't live anywhere but here and that dog, Jacob, won't take his eyes off my WIFE!" He snapped at me slapping me across the face so hard I felt my neck crack.

"You're going to help me convince her to come home and to move away to Alaska were I need to be. I need to be with my wife and I need to be close to Alice, you got that?" He asked pushing me against the tree by the throat. Tears streamed down my face. I saw Tristan run past the yard. I didn't know what to do but to nod my head.

"Oh, Sam, you're not being sincere. Now are you!" He said grabbing me tossing me to the floor hissing at me. Before I could even blink, Jasper was off me and was being attacked by a blur of motion. I sat up unable to breath as Paul ran over realizing what was going on. Next thing I knew, the pack was all there attacking Jasper. I didn't even think twice. I got up and ran to Tristan and Missy. People were screaming and running. Tristan had no idea what was going on so I took him in the house. Missy was so shaken up that she couldn't even speak.

"Baby!" Paul ran in the house naked, slipping, and out of breath. "You ok? Missy, are you ok?" Paul came up to me and Tristan as the rest of the guys came in.

"It's my birthday. It's ok, Daddy," Tristan said before giggling and pointing at Paul. "Daddy, you're naked!" He laughed. Paul smiled at him checking to see if I was hurt.

"Is he, Did you… Is Jasper dead?" Missy stuttered with tears.

"No, the son of a bitch got away. We roughed him up a bit, and Emmett took off after him to finish it," Jacob said, pulling Missy into a hug.

"Are you ok?" I asked Paul, holding in my tears.

"I'm fine. We're all ok. Let me put some clothes on." He went to walk away but I grabbed him making him wait while I grabbed Tristan. He gave me a weak smile waiting for me.

"Ok, I want double patrols from now on. No more fucking around. This shit is real. Our Sam almost got hurt, and that son of a bitch Hurt MY Missy," Jacob said as soon as we walked back in the living room. I sat next to Missy taking her hand in mine. Paul was holding Tristan, who I guess understood not to whine or anything. He was quiet and didn't fuss.

"I don't want you girls going anywhere without one of us. You hear me?" Paul said looking at Missy and me. We both nodded.

"Missy, you can stay with me honey, or you can stay here, but your not leaving La push. Emmett is the only vamp allowed here from now on. Paul you stay here with them. The rest of you get ready. Emmett is already on his ass, but he may need our help with the leech." Jacob stood up but Missy grabbed his arm.

"No, just let him go. He's probably took off to Alaska. I know him. He won't come back. Please, Jacob," She whispered looking up at him. I looked away over at Paul, who walked over to me handing me Tristan.

"Mommy, can I still have cake?" he asked in a small whisper. I hadn't even notice how quiet the house got.

"Son of a bitch. Are they…. Sam, baby, do you remember that look?" I looked up at Paul confused as he smiled wide, pointing over at Missy and Jacob. My mouth dropped open. I looked back up at Paul trying to hold in my excitement. Paul put his arm around me looking deep into my eyes. "Do you remember what it felt like?" he asked with a proud smile before kissing Tristan's head. I looked over at them again.

"Yeah I remember it well. What took them so long?" I giggled looking back at Paul, who shrugged his shoulders looking away from them. No one wanted to look at them. They all looked away giving them there moment of forever.


	6. The Talk

Written by: MissAnnBlack

"Missy, what if you tried for a baby with me? What if we had a baby? Then you could have your baby and finally be happy," Jake asked me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This couldn't be possible. I had just been raped by my husband and he's asking me to have a baby with him? Was he for real?

"Jake, I really can't think right now. Can we just talk about this later?"

"Only if you promise me you won't go back to that bloodsucker. I can't stand the thought that after what he just did you would go back to him. He beat you and raped you tonight. Please don't go back to him," Jake pleaded with me.

"I know what he did, Jake. I really need to think about it more." Just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Emmett. My heart stopped in my chest and I couldn't breathe. What if it was Jasper calling from Emmett's phone? I was so scared.

Jake noticed and grabbed my phone. He looked at the caller ID too and quickly answered it. "Yeah?" he asked into the phone. I couldn't hear what the other person said. "Yeah she's over here. Don't you dare let that fucker follow you though. If you fucking let him follow you, I can't promise he'll live through the night." he paused and listened to the other person, who I now figured was Emmett. "Fine." He closed the phone and handed it back to me. "It was Emmett. He said he'd be here in a few minutes to tell us what's going on."

I breathed a sigh. At least Emmett was OK. I wasn't sure what had happened to him when I left. I was scared that Jasper had killed him. As promised, Emmett walked through the door minutes later. He came and knelt in front of me like Sam had hours earlier.

"Are you alright?" he asked me with a concerned look on his face.

I was still nervous about him. I wasn't sure if Emmett could be trusted. I had trusted Jazz. I had trusted him so much I fell in love with him and married him. I would have never guessed that he could be so evil.

I looked at him again. I didn't see any indication that I should be scared but I still couldn't talk. I slowly nodded but shoved my sleeve up so he could see my arm where Jasper had bruised me. I heard Emmett and Jake both growl deep in their chests.

I started to get nervous about Emmett. I snuggled further into Jake's chest if that was possible. Emmett put his cold, hard hand onto my leg. "Missy, can I tell you a story?" I nodded my head. "Please keep in mind I only heard some of this tonight. Did you know that Jasper and Alice had been together before you got together with him?"

I shook my head. "I thought they were just close. That they were only 'brother and sister'."

"They weren't. They were married for many years. I am not real sure what happened but they broke it off. That's when we went to Alaska University. Both Jazz and I were trying to get away and get over our exes when we met you and Sam. The part I just found out tonight is that they hadn't stopped talking. When you two got married it wasn't just talking. They had been together since you married him."

My heart dropped. Jasper had been cheating on me? How? When? Why? I just didn't understand at all. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Was I that bad? Was I not worth staying faithful to? What was wrong with me that I couldn't make him happy?

They tried their best throughout the night to make me happy. Bless their hearts. They really did try. There just was no making me happy. No matter what they did, they couldn't make me see why Jasper would do that to me.

I fell asleep in Jake's arms, but he wasn't there when I woke up the next morning. I woke up on the couch with a blanket over me. It took me a moment to realize where I was. Then the memories started to come back from the previous day. I remembered what Jasper had done to me and my heart sank.

I slowly stood up. I was still very sore. How was I going to get through the day when I was this sore? I found Jake and Emmett in the kitchen. Jake was making us breakfast. I walked in and both their eyes turned to me. "Good morning, Missy. How are you feeling this morning?" Emmett asked me.

"I'm OK. Did you stay the night, Emmett?"

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were alright. I doubt Jasper would come to the reservation but I wanted to stick around and make sure."

Jake finished up breakfast and looked at me. "Come eat."

"I'm not hungry. Thanks though, Jake."

"Baby, you need to eat. Please." The look he gave me, I just couldn't resist. I had a feeling come over me that I would do anything for this man.

Before too long, we were over at Sam and Paul's setting up for the party. I had the duty of getting food ready. I told Paul that I didn't think I could stand up long enough because of how badly my back hurt. So, I went to the local diner with Emmett and got them to make enough food.

The party was going great. Tristan was having an awesome time. Seth dressed up as Woody was hilarious.

I stayed by Jake the whole time. For some reason, just being near him made me calm down. I felt so safe just being next to him. That is until I heard the commotion on the side of the house. Jake ran as fast as he could with the rest of the pack. I followed behind at my fastest human speed. I couldn't believe my eyes. Had Jasper attacked Sam? Why? I couldn't make sense of it.

Tears streamed down my face as went ran in the house. I realized that I had brought this on her. It was because of me that Sam had just gotten attacked by a vampire. I felt horrible. Every time I tried to apologize, I would get so choked up that I couldn't make a sound. The tears just kept streaming down my cheeks.

Everyone came inside. Jake came up to me and pulled me into a strong hug. He informed us that Jasper got away and Emmett had chased him. Part of me was happy that Jasper hadn't been killed. A part of me, how ever small it may be, still loved him, and I believed it always was. He had helped me through the darkest part of my life.

Paul, Sam and Tristan left the room so Paul could get dressed. Jake refused to leave me so he sent Seth to his house to get shorts for everyone. Seth quickly returned and Jake pulled on his shorts, just as Paul, Sam, and Tristan came back in the room.

"Ok, I want double patrols from now on. No more fucking around. This shit is real. Our Sam almost got hurt, and that son of a bitch hurt MY Missy," Jake said. His Missy? When did that happen? He hadn't called me that in years. It made me feel better though.

Paul told Sam and I that we weren't to go anywhere without an escort. I knew who mine would be. Jake wasn't going to let me out of his sight for long. At least that's what I thought. "Missy, you can stay with me honey, or you can stay here, but your not leaving La push," Jake said. I knew where I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay with Jake. That was the only place I felt safe right now. "Emmett is the only vamp allowed here from now on. Paul you stay here with them. The rest of you get ready. Emmett is already on his ass, but he may need our help with the leech." Jake stood but I quickly shot out my hand to shot him. I couldn't let him leave me.

I love Paul. He's like my brother. I trust him a lot, but I knew that I wouldn't feel safe with just him here and Jake gone chasing down a psychotic vampire. "No, just let him go. He's probably took off to Alaska. I know him. He won't come back. Please, Jacob," I whispered.

That's when it happened. It was like everything changed. My world was no longer filled with fear. It was filled with love. Love for Jake. Love for the one who had been with me through the darkness of the past twenty-four hours.

Everyone else in the room faded away. It was just me and Jake. I couldn't help myself. I reached my hand up and cupped his cheek. I rubbed my thumb over his cheek. It was like I was seeing him for the first time.

"I can't believe it," he whispered as he looked deep into my eyes. He kneeled down in front of me. I watched as he leaned toward me. Slowly, painstakingly slowly, he inched toward me. It was like he was measuring me, like he didn't know whether he should kiss me or not and he was gauging my reaction.

I couldn't take it anymore. I closed the distance between us. Our lips met and it was like nothing else mattered in the world. Not Jasper. Not his cheating. Not his attacks. Not anyone else in the room. None of it mattered because I was finally back in Jake's arms. I felt like I belonged there. I felt like I was home. Finally, I was home.

All too soon, the kiss ended. Jake pulled back and looked at me. "Finally," he whispered. I felt his warm breath on my face. It felt wonderful. I closed my eyes and took it all in. "Take a walk with me," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

We walked slowly hand in hand. We ended up at the beach. I loved it here. I loved the sea air blowing through my hair and the sand between my toes. This had always been the place where I would come to think. For some reason I had always seen things clearer here. I remember I had come here, to this spot, when I realized that Jake wasn't talking to me anymore, when he was breaking up with me without words.

We stopped walking and Jake turned to me. "Do you know why I brought you here, Missy?" I shook my head. "I brought you here, now, because I want to tell you something. I want you to know this is where I fell in love with you." My eyes widened. He remembers where he fell in love with me? I thought guys didn't remember that kind of thing. "I remember it like it was yesterday. Paul, Sam, you and I came here when we were sixteen. I don't know why, but I remember that I realized right here that I was in love with you. We were such great friends that I was scared of telling you. I didn't want to hear that you thought of me as your brother. I fell hard and fast for you.

"Then I changed. Uley told me I couldn't tell you because I hadn't imprinted on you and that if we weren't imprinted, you couldn't find out. Plus he was scared that I would hurt you. He was scared that my temper would get the best of me and I would phase. If I phased with you too close then you'd get hurt. I had to break up with you.

"The day you moved to Alaska was one of the worst days of my life. I remember watching you from my bedroom window as you packed. I was terrified I would never see you again. I thought that once you got away from here, you'd never come back. Especially considering how horribly I treated you. I cried when I saw you get into that car and drive away from me, from your home. I cried because I knew that you were meant for me but I couldn't tell you.

"I'm so sorry for how things went down, Missy. I hate that I couldn't stop what's happened to you over the last few days. If I had just imprinted on you in that fucking hospital room everything would have been different."

"Jake, can I ask something?" I asked him. Tears were running down my cheeks. This time they weren't sad tears. They were happy tears. I had finally learned that Jake hated my leaving as much as I did. He nodded his head in answer to my question. "Why didn't you imprint on me then? Why now?"

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of, based on legends, is that you were so caught up in Jasper that there wasn't room for me in your heart. You were so caught up in him that I just couldn't imprint. Your soul wasn't letting it happen. I don't care why it finally happened. I only care that I finally have you. I finally have you back in my life." He grabbed me and hugged me so tight I couldn't breath.

He let me go just as I was about to say something. He grabbed my face in both hands and kissed me thoroughly. "Thank God he brought you back in my life. I love you, Missy."


	7. Me or him

Chapter by: Mistress McCarty

I woke up this morning to Paul on the phone looking out the window. I sat up in bed stretching my arms yawning. Paul looked over at me hanging up the phone. I smiled at him laughing as he jumped on the bed landing a big fat kiss on my lips.

"Morning baby." Paul said wrapping his arms around me making me laugh as we fell back on to the bed.

"Morning to you." I giggled kissing him back.

"How you feeling mama? You sleep ok last night?" Paul asked while I yawned.

"Yeah I always sleep good in your arms baby." I laughed getting up fixing my pj's pants. "Who were you talking to?" I asked opening the bedroom door looking out to see if Tristan was up yet.

"That was Jacob, he and Missy are on their way over." He said wrapping his arms around me walking with me out to the kitchen. "Missy said she will help you make us boys breakfast" I laughed listening to him while he kissed my neck. I started to make some coffee, sighing when I went to open the fridge seeing a picture of Emmett and Tristan when Tristan was just a baby. Emmett was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. Tristan was lying in his legs while he played Xbox with Jasper.

"He is fine Baby, stop worrying about him." Paul said seeing me looking at the  
picture.

"He better be, I'll kill him myself if he went off getting himself hurt." I slammed the fridge door turning around right into Paul.

"Don't tease me baby, you get me all hard with that Vampire killing talk." Paul said going to kiss me with a chuckle; I pushed him back not amused with him; Paul but his hands up in self defense. "It was a joke love." Paul said a little annoyed himself.

"I know but still, I'm just worried about my friend." I mumbled looking in the fridge for something to make breakfast with.

"Baby, he is fine. We would have heard something by now if he wasn't."

"Are you sure?" I asked rubbing my face frustrated with Emmett's disappearing act.

"Morning mommy, Morning Daddy." Tristan said walking out in just his boxers.

"Baby what happened to your pajama's?" I asked trying not to laugh at him, He walked over to me reaching for me to pick him up.

"Daddy sleep's in his underwear." Tristan said shyly hugging me. Paul turned around hiding his laugh.

"Aren't you cold son?" I asked sitting him on the counter, Paul walked away down the hall.

"A little but I want to be like my daddy."

"You will one day, you're going to grow up and be just like daddy." I said sending myself into panic, one day he will have to face Vampires, and put himself into danger.

"Promise mommy?" Tristan said cheerfully while Paul walked in handing me Tristan's sweats and shirt.

"Yeah little man, one day you will get to come to work with me and I'll get to show you all kinds of fun stuff." Paul said while I dressed Tristan.

"Good Morning Distant family of mine." I looked up seeing Jacob walk in the door with a huge grin on his face, Missy was giggling next to him.

"Uncle Jake!" Tristan cheered trying to wiggle his way down while I was pulling his sweats up. "Aunt Missy! Mommy down hurry." Tristan said squirming around Paul laughed lifting him up so I could pull his sweats on then set hi down so he could run over to Missy and Jake.

"Hey Sis, What are we making for breakfast?" Missy said with almost a glow, Paul said something to Jake and they both laughed and high fived. I looked at Missy rolling her eyes at the guys.

"What's that all about?" I asked pulling out milk to make pancakes.

"Boys being Boys, Hey have you heard from Emmett yet?" she asked helping me crack a few eggs.

"No, I'm so worried about him Missy, I'm scared he got hurt." I said feeling me chest knot just a little.

"Yeah me too, Jake thinks he is fine but I don't know, Emmett has never been gone this long." We both looked at each other worried.

After breakfast the guys cleaned up while Missy and I gave Tristan a bath. Well Missy gave him a bath while I made my bed and picked up the trail of toys Tristan had left behind. I went to check on her when I saw Jacob standing in the door way of the restroom watching Missy in awe. I walked past him just watching her interact with Tristan.

"Do you need any help babe?" I asked walking in the kitchen. Paul looked over at me tossing the sponge in the sink.

"Nope, all done. Where did Jake take off too?" he asked as I leaned my head on his chest wrapping my arms around him.

"He is helping Missy with Tristan." I said resting my chin on his chest, Paul looked down at me with a small smile.

"Isn't it great to have us all together again, no distractions, just being happy?" He asked lifting me up sitting me on the counter top so I was eye level with him.

"Yea it is." I smiled with a light sigh.

"baby stop worrying about him, He is fine." Paul said guessing what I was thinking of. I smiled at him nodding my head. "You keep worrying about him and I'll have to fuck him up when he comes back all jolly and joyful. He is probably visiting his family, and keeping an eye on the fuck face Jasper."

"I know, I'm sorry." I whispered looking away; I could see the hint of jealousy in Paul's eyes.

"NOOOOO MOMMY!" Tristan screamed from the Restroom, Both Paul and I ran over to him. Missy was holding up a towel with a shocked look on her face, Jacob had his mouth covered with his hands shaking from laughing.

"What's the matter?" I rushed in not sure what was going on.

"I don't want Aunty Missy to get me Mommy! I'm Naked!" Tristan sobbed sitting in the tube pushing the bubbles around him closer to him.

"He is a little shy about being naked." Paul said with a smirk, I took the towel from Missy.

"Ok Son, they will leave." I said looking over at Missy mouthing sorry to her. I forgot he gets shy being naked. I wish I could say he gets it from Paul but I can't, Paul has no problem with people seeing him in the nude, but I guess with his body I wouldn't either.

I was half way getting Tristan dressed when I heard the screen door slam shut.

"Where is my favorite little man?" My heart jumped almost as high as Tristan did  
when we heard Emmett's voice echo through the house.

"Uncle Em!" Tristan screamed running out the door with his shirt half way on. He ran right into Emmett's arm's.

"Emmett you big goon; where the hell have you been?" I said looking him over checking to see if he was alright.

"Sorry Sammie babe, Rose Met up with me out in Alaska and we hung out with the fam for a few days." He said taking a seat setting Tristan on his lap.

"YOU COULD HAVE CALLED!" I snapped pissed off that thanks to this whore of his he disappeared for days.

"Wow no need to yell Sam, I can hear you just fine." Emmett said smiling down at Tristan.

"Yeah Mommy no yelling at Emmy!" Tristan added in while Emmett helped him fix his shirt.

" Emmett I was worried sick about you, I thought you were dead!" I said trying to stay calm but we all know my temper likes to surprise me.

"Sorry mom, Next time I'll check in with you." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes at me.

"But…. You….Emmett…. UGH!" I said fighting not to just yell at him, Paul came next to me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Babe, he is here and is ok, just let it go. He has his own life to." I turned around glaring at Paul wanting to slap him but It would hurt me more than it would hurt him.

" So what happened with Jasper?" Jacob asked changing the subject.

"Oh man, That guy is on one crazy ass rampage, he had me chasing him all over the damn place, but he finally went back home to Alaska where he is having Carslie help him work though his issues. Missy I'm supposed to give you this letter and tell you that Jasper loves you and will make this better." My anger melted away seeing Missy's heart break. She looked over at Jacob who was now glaring at Emmett.

"He has nothing to make better Emmett, Missy and I Imprinted." Jacob said cold-heartedly.

"WHAT?" Emmett asked in shock. I looked up at Paul who was watching Emmett with the same glare Jacob had.

"was I not clear enough, Jasper can take his love and shove it, Missy and I are together now, we imprinted." Jacob said icily. Missy stood up looking at me for help.

"How he fuck did this happen, Missy is it true?" Emmett asked running a hand threw his hair. She looked at him then back at Jake then back at Emmett slowly nodding her head. "Fuck, Jasper is going to freak when he hears this. Poor guy." Emmett said in a low tone looking at the floor.

" You feel bad for the man that could have killed my Sam? Emmett, you come here thinking Hey Missy Jasper raped you but he loves you and is sorry? Are you out of your fucking mind? That asshole hurt my Sam and if he ever thinks of showing his face around her again considers him dead!" Paul said in a low growl grabbing Tristan from Emmett.

"Paul knock it off." I snapped pushing him back. Jacob stood up eying the two of them.

"I'm quite sane thank you. What is it with you wolves snatching up our girls during weak moments?" Emmett tried to joke but the tension was too high. Missy took Tristan from Paul, I stood between Emmett, Paul and Jake.

" Paul, Jake, Knock it off. Emmett didn't do anything wrong." I said pushing Paul back.

"She is right, I'm not the one who fucked up, I agree with you, if he has the balls to show his face around her after what he did kill him. I won't judge." Emmett said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why the fuck do you always Fuckin defend him SAM!" My mouth dropped when Paul turned and snapped at me.

"I defend him when you act like a jerk, like you are right now!" I snapped back.

"You're my girl, you should be on my damn side, Get your ass over her and let us deal with this our way." I looked at paul crossing my arms standing in front of Emmett.

"Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that Paul. I may be your girlfriend, I am you imprint but I'm not your property."

"Damn it Samantha if you don't want to piss me off even more than just get over here."

"why so you can hurt Emmett? He didn't do anything wrong!" I said sticking my ground.

"No, I know he didn't do anything wrong but fuck baby for once just have my back on something. You always run to Emmett, you always are on his side, it's always him when will you stand up for me?" Paul said relaxing his stance now more hurt then mad.

"Paul, I love you but I defend him because I know you over react when it comes him, and I know your temper." I said feeling bad for hurting him.

"It would just be nice to know you have my back as much as I have yours, Sam I love you god knows I do but I don't know if I can live like this anymore, I can't live with your ex always around, I can't live with my son running to the man you would have picked if we didn't imprint. Baby I'm so sorry but you have to pick, me or him." My heart stopped beating, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why would he say all this now, after all this time.

"Paul, I'm with you I love you! Why are you second guessing that?" My eyes swelled up with tears.

"I don't Sam, Maybe because for three days all I heard about was how fucking worried you were about Emmett, All Tristan talked about was when was his Emmy coming home, Maybe I hide the fact that it fucking rips my part having to watch him watch you with love in his eyes, If we never imprinted would you be with me?" He asked with tears in his own eyes. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I just didn't get why he would wait so long to tell me what he felt about all this. I looked back at Emmett, he was looking down at the floor shaking his head.

"Since day one I have always been yours Paul, You can't second guess me, I never left you. You left me. Emmett picked me up off the ground, and yeah I thought I was in love with him. But it was more like a friendship love that I forced myself into more. We have talked about it and He feels the same way. He always knew I was yours. Don't make me choose over your mistake." I said letting a few tears fall. Paul nodded his head looking over at Jacob, then back to me.

"Don't make me pay for my mistakes." He said simply standing up straight.

"You're an ass you know that! You know I would never pick him over you!" I snapped running past him to our room where I slammed the door shut locking it. A second later I heard the front door slam shut. I couldn't help but to ball my eyes out. How could Paul do this to me, he knew what Emmett meant to me, and to Tristan! I never knew he could be so selfish.

"Mommy!" I heard Tristan's muffled cry from outside the door.

"Son, Come on, let mommy be alone, let's go play" I heard Paul say by the door. I jumped up opening the door.

"If my son wants me then he will get me. Don't you dare try to take him away too." I snapped at Paul grabbing Tristan and going back in the room locking the door behind me.

"Mommy Don't be sad." Tristan said hugging me. I closed my eyes hugging him back.

"I'm ok baby." I said trying to hold in my tears. Tristan sat on my lap with his legs wrapped around me.

"No tears member mommy." Tristan said taking his tiny hands whipping away my  
tears.

"Ok baby, no tears. Want to lie down and watch a movie with mommy?" I asked him getting up to get the remote. Tristan jumped on the bed clapping his hand while I went through the movies on demand.

"Sam Baby can we talk?" Paul asked knocking on the door.

"No, I'm busy with my son go away, go with your little bitch alpha and play kiss ass some more." I said hearing Tristan Gasp. "I'm sorry baby, mommy didn't mean to cuss." I said as spider man started to play.

"You can't stay in there forever." Paul said knocking at the door still.

"Mommy daddy wants to watch to." Tristan said not understanding that we were fighting.

"Daddy has to go to work soon, lets just have a mommy and Tristan day ok?" I asked hoping he would just go with it.

"Can Aunt Missy come?" He asked with excited eyes.

"No, Mommy just wants to spend time with you, is that ok?" I asked tickling him.  
Tristan giggled nodding his head as we settled in to watch the movie. Well he watched it as I thought about what just happened, what would make Paul so selfish now? Why would he actually make me choose, he said he would never do that. God, I might never see Emmett again. Emmett was just as much a part of my life as Paul was. Paul should be more thankful for Emmett, I mean after all Emmett is the one who selflessly got us back together, Emmett saved us and saved Missy, Paul should be thankful for having him around. Right?


	8. To read or not to read

Written by: MissAnnBlack

When I was giving Tristan a bath, I never would have guessed what was about to happen. Over the past few days, I had been worried about Emmett. My worry, though, was no where near what was going on in Sam's head, I'm sure. I know that she is still very close to him. Even closer after he saved us from Jasper.

I never would have guessed that he would show up, out of the blue, and start a fight between Sam and Paul. I'm sure it was never his intention, but that's exactly what happened.

Jake and I were sitting in the living room with Paul. I was not feeling right. Something was off with me. I couldn't describe it but there was just something that wasn't right. Maybe I was just worried about Emmett, I don't know.

We were waiting for Sam and Tristan to come back in when there was a knock on the door. Paul stood up and answered the door. I couldn't see who it was to begin with but I could see how Paul instantly froze when he opened the door.

Emmett walked in letting the screen door shut behind him. He waved at Jake and I and asked, "Where's my favorite little man?"

Tristan, of course, came running out and into Emmett's arms. The rest of us could do nothing but stare. Where the hell had Emmett been? Why hadn't he called and let us know he was alright? I was in shock. I couldn't forms the words to ask him myself.

That didn't stop Sam, though. She laid into him hard. She just wouldn't be happy he was home until he told us what was going on; why he hadn't let us know somehow that he was alright.

"Babe, he is here and he's ok. Just let it go. He has his own life too," Paul tried to tell her. Sam, being Sam wouldn't listen. She just turned around and slapped him. I doubt he felt it. I would have to check her out later and make sure she hadn't broken anything.

Jake came to the rescue like he always does. He changed the subject asking what happened to Jasper. I had been so worried without word from Emmett that Jasper had killed him and would come back for me and Sam again. I hadn't slept in three days.

Every time I would fall asleep, I would wake back up thinking I had heard something or from dreams. The dreams were the worst. I would see Jasper attacking me again but Emmett wouldn't show up, no one would, and Jasper would end up killing me. Another dream I had was where he was attacking Sam and would kill her and then come after me. I was terrified that they would come true.

The scariest dream I had had so far was the hardest to even think about. Jasper kidnapped Tristan to get to Sam and I. Sam chased after him. He would turn around, throw Tristan into a tree and then snap Sam's neck. I remember during the dream, I ran to save Sam but Jasper caught me. No matter what I did to defend myself, it was useless. My scratching was as effective as scratching a boulder. My punches were as useful as punching a brick wall. He would throw me down to the ground and before I could move, he was on top of me, baring his teeth. I tried to scream but it was all futile. Nothing I did mattered. He would always drink my blood.

I snapped back to reality when I heard Emmett say, "Missy I'm supposed to give you this letter and tell you that Jasper loves you and will make this better." I took the letter. All I could do was stare at it.

Did I want him to make it better? Did I want him back? I had everything I could want in Jake but I couldn't just forget about Jasper. He had helped me through the toughest and loneliest time in my life. He had helped me to see that there was meaning to my life outside of Jake, that Jake wasn't all there was to me.

I still loved Jasper. I think I always would. No matter what he had done to Sam or myself, I would always love him.

I stared at the letter Emmett had handed me. In the space of an hour, my world had once again been turned around. Did I want Jasper back or did I want Jake? Yes, Jake had imprinted on me, but did that mean I had to be with Jake? Did that mean my life had been decided? That I had no choice? Or could I still go back to Jasper if I chose to?

"Was I not clear enough? Jasper can take his love and shove it. Missy and I are together now. We imprinted," I heard Jake say through his teeth. I stood up quickly, looking to Sam to help me figure things out. She didn't make any movement.

"How he fuck did this happen? Missy is it true?" Emmett said. He sounded worried? Why would he be worried? He ran a hand through his hair as I looked at Jake and back to Emmett nodding my head. I couldn't open my mouth. I wasn't sure what to say anymore. I was so confused.

I stood there watching the fight start up between Paul, Emmett, Jake and Sam. When it looked like it was about to get physical, I took Tristan from Paul and took him to his room to color for a little while before bed. The last thing that child needed right now was to hear, let alone see, what would happen between wolves and vampire.

I sat in there for a while before I heard doors slam. Tristan got up and ran. I followed him to the door to his parents bedroom. Paul; got the just before I did. I mouthed to him "I'm sorry". He shook his head and tried to get Tristan away from the door. Apparently Sam was in there. I don't know what happened while I was coloring with the boy, but it must have been huge.

I went back to the living room and sat on the couch. Jake told me what had transpired while I was gone and I have to say, I understand where Sam is coming from. Paul had no right to try to keep Emmett away. Granted Sam should stand up for Paul sometimes, but I think most of the time, when it comes to Emmett, Paul lets his prejudice get in the way.

I blew out a breath as Jake and I walked to our car. I tried to wait for Sam to come back out of her room but by 12am, I was sure she wouldn't be coming back out. Besides that, I was getting really tired.

"Stupid fucking Leech," I heard Jake mutter as he got in the driver's seat of the car.

I decided to ignore his comment. One fight was enough for the night. I didn't really want to start another.

The drive home was quiet. I was lost in my own little world. I don't know exactly why but for some reason, I found myself, yet again, questioning my choice.

As we pulled into the driveway though, something occurred to me. Is it really my choice? Fate seems to think that Jake is the best choice for me. Otherwise, he wouldn't have imprinted on me. Jake hadn't threatened my life. Jake may have kept a secret, a big secret, but that's all he had done. He had never, and would never, attack me. Jake would forever be my protector.

We walked in the house. I went to our bedroom and Jake went to the bathroom. I sat on the edge of our bed and took the letter from Jasper out of my purse. I sat there and stared at it for a few minutes before sliding it into my nightstand.

I wasn't ready to read it tonight. I may never be ready to read it, but one thing was certain. I would never be able to just throw it away. Throwing it away would mean Jasper had never meant anything to me. I just couldn't do it.

Jake walked in just as I was closing the drawer. He gave me a confused look. "What are you doing, baby?"

"Nothing. I was just putting something away." I looked up at him. As he looked into my eyes, I knew I had made the right choice when I choose Jake. He was my everything. I loved him with all my heart.

He had taken a shower and was standing in front of me still glistening with un-dried water with a towel hung loosely around his waist. I looked him up and down and didn't try to hide it.

He chuckled softly. "See something you like, honey?"

Putting the events of tonight out of my mind, I stood from the bed. "I see something I like very much, but I can't see all of it." I grabbed the top of the towel. "Do you mind?" I asked.

He shook his head and I untied the towel and let it fall to the floor. I let out a groan. I would never get over how incredibly sexy my man was. Jasper had never had the kind of effect on me that Jake could have with just a look.

My mouth crashed to his. The kiss was passionate, urgent, and needy. I needed him. At that very moment, I needed him. I needed him to let me know I had made the right choice. My hands found their way into his hair. I felt his run along my body, feeling every inch of me.

His hands found the bottom of my shirt and I thought he was going to lift it over my head. I backed away to lift my hands, but instead he literally ripped the shirt from my body. I let out a small squeal. It should have scared me, but it really just made me want him more. He watched my eyes and I guess he saw what he was hoping for. He bent down and yanked my pants down around my ankles. In less than a second I was standing there completely naked.

Jake lightly pushed me down on the bed. I moaned "Jake, I love this side of you." He quickly had himself positioned between my long legs with a smug smile on his face. I reached my arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed me urgently as he thrust himself inside me. I moaned loudly at the penetration.

As he started rocking his hips, I rocked mine in rhythm with his. It felt so good to have him inside me. He pounded against me. His member banging against my inside walls. I heard him groan my name. I loved it when he says my name like that. It sent shivers throughout my body.

"Jake… Jake… I'm gonna…." I panted as I felt my body climbing the hill to ecstasy.

He leaned into my ear and whispered in his sexy voice, "Cum for me, baby. I want to cum with you. I'm close too. Cum with me, baby." He thrust into me harder and faster a few times and we came together.

He rested his forehead against mine as we calmed down. "Jake, I love you. You're my forever. Never forget that."

"I love you too, baby." He rolled off me and we fell asleep curled together in each others arms.


	9. Ready for another?

Chapter and Banner by: Mistress McCarty

"So are you going to talk to me today?" Paul asked as he leaned on the restroom door folding his arms over his chest. I haven't talked to him in three days and as much as it killed me to stay mad at him i had to stick my ground. Emmett is my best friend and he has been there not just for me but Tristan and he has even been there for Paul. Paul will never admit it but it's true.

I looked over at Paul, desperately wanting to be locked in his embrace but my stubborn side took control of me. "Are you still being an ass?" I slammed my brush down feeling the heat from my anger rise inside me. I shoved past Paul going into our room.

Paul glared at me from the hall way while yanking his shirt over his head; he looked at me for a few seconds before letting out a sigh. The hurt in his eyes pierced threw my heart but i stood my ground.

"I patrol until nine today in cases you actually gave a fuck about me and wanted to know." He snapped at me before taking off out the door letting the screen slam shut behind him. My eyes burned from tears threatening to spill over. Why are we fighting about something so stupid? Why is having Emmett around such a big deal now? I asked myself as i looked in the mirror hating myself for doing this to my family. I looked at myself feeling sick to my stomach; i sat down on the edge of our bed taking in long deep breaths forcing myself to look away from the mirror. I turned my head looking at Paul's made up side of the bed. He has been sleeping on the couch since our fight which was my fault considering I locked him out of our room.

Memories of Paul and I swirled in my head so fast that i started to get light headed. I closed my eyes trying to focus but i couldn't stop the room from spinning and my stomach from turning. I gripped the sheets on the bed taking deeper breaths as my chest started to tighten up making it hurt to breath in.

"Mama!" Tristan screamed in a giggle as he ran into my room but i jumped up running for the restroom where i barely made it to the toilet throwing up everything i had in my stomach. Hating the way i felt i began to sob with my head laying on the cool porsiline bowl. All I wanted was everything to go back to normal, I wanted it to be the way it was before Jasper attacked my best friend and the guys decided it was to risky to have Emmett around.

A shadow casted over me but i didn't look up, i kept my eyes shut as i started to gag but not throw up. "Mommy?" I heard Tristan mumble close by, he may be two but he sure did worry about his mommy.

"I'm fine baby, go play in your room." I said weakly turning my head to look at  
him. He was hiding behind Jakes leg while Jacob looked down at me with an ear to ear grin. I groaned looking away from him not wanting to hear any of his lame jokes right now.

"Come on little man, let's let mommy get over her morning sickness. Looks like you're going to have a little brother or sister." If i wasn't feeling like i was about to die i would of ripped him a new one but instead i puked yet once again.  
After a while longer i finally stood up rinsing my mouth out and weakly walking out to my room where i saw Missy making my bed. I started to help her knowing she was dying to ask me what was wrong. I could see it written all over her face.

"Missy I'm not pregnant, i think fighting with Paul is making me sick. You know the whole imprinting thing." I looked at her expecting a smartass remark.

"I didn't say anything." She smiled at me in a teasing manner.

"But you will, you always do. Why are you guys here anyway?" I didn't mean to come off as rude but i really didn't feel good.

"Jake wants to take Tristan with Seth and Brady to the beach. I thought we could hang out while they were out. I thought maybe you needed to talk." She looked at me more worried now. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

"I'm fine Missy that would be great if Jake took Tristan for a while but I don't think I'll be much company for you today." I sat down looking out the window when i realized today was the 15th, i was four days late. I jumped up covering my mouth with my hands.

"What? What's wrong?" Missy jumped startled by my sudden movement. I stared at her wide eyed as the thought of having another baby ran a cross my mind. I love Tristan with all my heart but maybe having a little girl would complete our family. We have always talked about having another baby after we get married.

"Can you and Jacob watch Tristan tonight; i need to talk to Paul." I said with more excitement then i meant to. I'm sure Missy was confused with my mood swing. She looked at me in total confusion.

"Ugh, um, yeah i guess... Sam what the hell is going on?" Missy asked with a hint of her own attitude, she hated when I kept things from her.

"Ummm... Nothing... i just...i...umm...I want to make up with Paul." I was only half lying, i wanted to make up with him and i wanted to take a test with him too. I know Paul would be over excited for another baby; he talks about it all the time.

"Right, well Tristan can stay the night then but if your still feeling sick tomorrow after you guys make up then I'm taking your ass to the hospital!" Missy demanded as Jake wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sure, no problem." I smiled at her picking Tristan up giving him a tight hug. "You're going to go spend the night with Aunty Missy and Uncle Jake ok?" I said smothering him in kisses. Tristan was laughing trying to push me away from him.

"Kay mommy!" He giggled squirming in my arms. "Stop mama..stop" I laughed setting him down smiling at him with pride. I love my son dearly, the joy that he has brought into my life is almost unreal and the thought of doubling that joy only made me happier.

I waited anxiously for Paul to get home, i was nervous but excited too, there was no other explanation as to why i was sick like that today i had to be pregnant. By nine thirty i couldn't sit anymore, i watched out the window waiting to see Paul appear from the trees. When i finally saw him i couldn't help myself i ran out to him jumping in his arms, Paul caught me but was tense, not understanding my new happy attitude towards him.

"I hate fighting with you baby, I'm so sorry for everything Paul, you are right I'm so selfish i should be more supportive of you of us and our family." I cried clinging on to him. It took a few seconds but Paul's arms crushed around me squeezing tightly around me.

"No baby I'm sorry i shouldn't make you choose like that, Emmett is a close friend of yours. I should be more of a man and not let my family's relationship with him get to me." Paul said nuzzling his face into the nap of my neck as we walked tangled with each other into our home.

I pulled back from Paul keeping my arms still wrapped around his neck, tears slide down my cheeks as i gazed into his eyes. "I don't know what has gotten into me, i can't believe i treated you like this, I love you...I... i have something i need to tell you." I looked at him as he whipped my tears away.

"Whatever it is it can wait, i just want to be with you, i need to be with you baby." Paul pulled me to him squeezing me. I couldn't help but to giggle running my hands threw his hair feeling his pants growing tighter and pressing into my thigh.

"But i need to say something important." I lightly protested, Paul began kissing my collar bone leaving a wet trail down and over my breast.

"If it's important now it will be important later baby, if it's not life threatening it can wait." He growled as his hands roamed over my body lighting my core on fire.

"What about life changing." I slightly moaned tilting my head back making it easier for Paul to attack my neck with his lips. His aggressive kisses slowed before stopping all together.

"Life changing?" He mumbled against my skin slowly pulling back to look at me. I smiled and nodded my head. "What could be life changing? Whose life is changing?" He asked seeming worried now.

"My life, your life, Tristan's life. Our life baby." I said barely being able to contain myself. Paul eyes harden as he looked into mine for answers. I smiled at him sure that he would be able to read my face but like the man he is he didn't see the green neon letters flashing in front of him.

"Baby are you ok? Talk to me." Panic flashed in his eyes as he cupped my cheeks, i couldn't hold back anymore.

"I'm pregnant!" I almost screamed with excitement.

"WHAT!" He yelled with a cheeky grin.

"Well I'm not a 100% sure but I'm late and i haven't been feeling well lately, then today after you left i threw up. I went and bought a test but i haven't taken it yet, i thought you would want to be there when i did." Paul's arms flew around me lifting me up and spinning me around.

"What the hell are we waiting for love take the test come on?" Paul laughed squeezing me tight before letting me go. I laughed walking away to the restroom glad that our fight seemed to be forgotten. I turned looking over my shoulder at the love of my life, my reason for being and suddenly i was very nervous to take this test. He was an amazing father, he is good to me and our son i wanted nothing more than to make him happy, and i know the potential of this child would make him very happy and although i have said i wasn't ready for another baby there was nothing more that i wanted in this very moment then to see two lines on the stick adding another member to our family.

I sat the stick down and walked out of the restroom, Paul was leaning on the wall waiting for me. I gave him a nervous smile. "We have to wait five minutes" I said as he opened his arms for me, were i rested my head on his shoulder. "Do you think Tristan will be ok with having to share us?" I asked hoping this wouldn't affect him in a negative way.

"Our son needs someone to play with; sometimes i think he is to mature for his age. Always around the adults. Tristan will love having someone to play with and boss around." We both laughed knowing Paul was right. Tristan needed a playmate who wasn't an adult or an immature vampire who refuses to grow up.  
Paul and i went to sit in the living room, both of us lost in our thoughts. I thought about bringing a little girl home from the hospital. I thought what it would be like to be a mother of two. I wonder if i would be able to yell at Tristan for being too rough with his little sister or brother. "Fuck this is the longest five minutes of my entire life." Paul groaned bringing me back to reality; i look over at him holding in a small laugh.

"Should I go check?" I asked eyeing the restroom witch suddenly looked miles away.

"No, we should go check. Come on." He stood up reaching for my hand pulling me to my feet. We walked to the restroom in silence both of us taking a deep breath when we got to the door. Paul smiled at me before reaching for the test. I watched as he read the box comparing it to the stick.

"What does it say?" I asked getting anxious. Paul looked at me confused then looked at the box again.

"What does a line in a half mean?" He asked handing me the stick.

"I don't know, it's supposed to be one line is negative two lines is positive." I said now confused with him.

"Well then I'm assuming that's two lines and where having a baby!" Paul beamed  
kissing my cheek resting a hand over my flat stomach. "But to be sure why don't we go to the doctor tomorrow. I'll have Missy watch little man until we come back. Where is my son anyway?" Paul looked around me trying to spot Tristan.

"He is staying the night at Jakes. I wanted to make up with you." I said still looking down at the stick disappointed with the half results I was staring at.

"Is that right? And you figured Tristan would have to be out of the house to do that?" Paul asked slowly taking the stick from my hands tossing it to the sink. I looked up seeing the lust in his eyes but I honestly just wasn't in the mood anymore.

"I didn't want him to hear us fight if we did." I rested my head on his chest. Paul slid his hand under the back of my shirt.

"Baby are you feeling ok? You're really warm." His seductive voice sounded concerned now.

"No, actually my body is aching like I'm getting the flu." I answered honestly.

"Well go change and get comfy in bed, pick out a movie and I'll go make you some tea. We can't have you pregnant and sick." Paul kissed the top of my head. I walked away throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top, I was feeling warm, I could feel the heat radiating off me, come to think of it I felt that way with Tristan when I was pregnant with him.

"BABY!" I yelled from the room crawling into bed.

"Yes love?" Paul called back peaking his head around the corner from the hallway.

"Can you make me a hot pocket with some chips, oh and make popcorn too." I said adjusting my pillow; Paul smirked at me nodding his head going back into the kitchen. I was so nervous about tonight I forgot to eat and was now starving.  
Once I finished eating I curled up to Paul where he played with my hair as we watched the movie. I couldn't keep my eyes open I feel asleep not moving an inch the whole night. When I woke up I was sweating still hugging Paul he was up watching the news and smiled sweetly at me when I looked up at him. "Morning Love, how did you sleep?" He asked moving my hair out of my face.

"Good I think why am I so sweaty?" I asked trying to sit up.

"Good you think? You didn't move at all and when I tried to move you over you freaked." He chucked pushing the covers off himself.

"You shouldn't have moved me then." I smirked at him not feeling too good. "Dose Missy know where going to the doctor today?" I asked rubbing my face feeling a little dizzy.

"No babe, I didn't tell her where we were going I just asked her to keep him a little while longer. she is going to watch him while Jake patrols, then right after the doctor's I have to go patrol so you will go pick him up, are you feeling well enough?" Paul got out of bed stretching his arms over his head yawning.

"Shut up Paul, He is my son I always feel well enough to take care of him. How dare you ask that! What? You think because I'm a little sick I can't take care of our son!" I snapped getting pissed at him for no reason particular. I went from zero to sixty in five seconds, I didn't get get annoyed I got really mad at him.

"Babe that's not what I meant chill out."

"You chill Paul, what's going to happen when I'm as big as a house Paul? You're going to be worried thinking I can't be pregnant and take care of him?"

"Whoa, baby calm down I didn't say that. All I meant was if you were feeling ok enough to pick him up, otherwise I was going to have her drop him off." Paul threw his hands up in the air in self-defense not understanding where my sudden attitude was coming from. I glared at him for a few seconds trying to figure it out myself.

"I know you didn't mean it, I just feel like shit, but I'll be fine. I'll pick him up." I sais as I walked away to the restroom where I took a cool shower. I started to feel better after we ate and by the time we finally got to the reservations hospital I felt fine just excited.

We sat in the waiting room where a few women sat with their new born babies, toddlers Tristan's age were running around playing tag. I took a deep breath watching the kids screaming and playing. "I'm ready to have a bunch of them running around the house, I think we should create our own pack of wolfs." Paul said watching a lady rocking her baby to sleep.

"Our own pack, Paul, I want another baby too but I don't know about many more. I just got my body back" I laughed looking at him like he was crazy.

"baby I'd love you if you were 400 pounds and yes a want a lot of kids, look how happy having Tristan makes us, can you imagine five or six more?"

"No I can't, maybe one or two more, you're crazy you know that? I don't want to end up with a reality show because of your need to procreate." I giggled resting my hand on his cheek.

"Yeah crazy about you and our family maybe. I guess we should just focus on Tristan and the little one." He smiled rubbing my belly. I nodded at him actually missing how it was when I was pregnant, well not the beginning part when I had left Paul to go to Alaska but the end of it when he was there. Both of us were so full of love and passion then, we still are but I think a baby will help us out with the grey areas. Speaking of grey areas I really need to get a hold of Emmett, I haven't heard from him since the day he came home.

"Samantha, The doctor is ready for you now." A nurse said making my heart skip a beat. Paul and I stood up making our way in to the office. "It says here you took a test already, I'm assuming it was positive." She smiled at us looking over my paper work.

"It's was half positive." I corrected her. "The test wasn't clear enough, there was a second line but it was only half of one." I said as Paul took my hand kissing the top of it, Nervous must have been stamped across my forehead because Paul started to rub smoothing circles on my back.

"Well then I'll need to ask you a few questions starting with when your last menstrual cycle was." I bit my lower lip trying to remember the exact date.

"March 10th. " Paul answered still rubbing my back; both the nurse and I looked over at Paul surprised. "What? I remember that stuff because you won't even let me near you, plus that's when I get turned on the most in an odd way." I looked at the nurse who was supposed to specialize in our situation, it's not like you can go to just any doctor when you're having a baby by a wolf. I shook my head laughing at Paul because it's true I can hardly keep his hands off me my time of mouth. Must be a wolf thing, I'll have to ask Missy if it's the same for her once she and Jake have a little more experience. The nurse asked about my eating habits and how my last pregnancy had gone before letting herself out.

"I love you Paul." I said feeling my heart thumping against my chest. Paul looked so happy and excited; he had missed out on this part last time.

Finally the doctor had tapped on the door before slowly opening it. "Hello, I'm Dr. Clearwater how are you doing today?" he had a warm smile as he put on his white gloves.

"Hey Dr. Clearwater." Paul said like he knew him, The Doctor looked over at him and smiled wider.

"Paul I didn't know you were coming in today. How's everything going? I hear your training Seth." The doctor said pulling over an ultrasound machine preparing it.

"Seth is a good kid, yeah me and Quill are training him, I didn't know I was coming in either until my beautiful girlfriend gave me some good news last night." Paul sat next to me with pride.

"That's great. Ok Samantha I need you to lay back and lift your shirt up so I can have a look." He said with a wink, I lay back looking at Paul who blew me a quick kiss before the doctor put some cold jelly stuff on my belly.

"What is that?" Paul jumped looking at what was going on. "Is it safe?" I giggled shaking my head as did the doctor.

"Babe he is a professional if it wasn't safe he wouldn't be doing it." I explained as the doctor turned the monitor on. Paul looked a little embarrassed but shrugged it off looking where the doctor was looking. The room grew quiet as we all watched the monitor. My hand gripped tighter on Paul's as the doctor cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry kids, but you're not pregnant." My heart dropped in my stomach and my lips moved but nothing came out. I couldn't even bare to look at Paul. "You are however running a fever, and your heart rate is a little high, I would suggest relaxing a little and taking some Tylenol, Other than that your healthy and in great shape to have a baby, don't give up on it."

"Thank you sir." I heard the devastation in Paul's tone and it killed me to know I got his hopes up for nothing.

"Anytime son. Take care." With that said the doctor walked out of the room leaving us alone. I cleaned myself up looking at the ground.

Most of the way home either one of us said a word; all I could think about was getting my baby and hugging him. As much as I tried not to think about it I did, the dream of a little girl seemed so far now, so hopeless. "Baby please stop crying, We can try to have a baby, we weren't even trying but now we can, were obviously ready for it." I didn't even realize I was crying, I looked up at Paul and just broke down sobbing unable to say anything. Paul pulled over on the side of the road taking my face in his hands. "Love it will be ok, we will have a baby, it's not impossible we have Tristan. Please honey say something to me." I looked at him for a long moment before losing control.

"I'm sorry I made you think I was pregnant! I swear I really thought I was, oh Paul I shouldn't have said anything until I knew for sure, I'm such a horrible imprint to you, and you deserve someone better than me." My sobs grew stronger, I was now chocking on them. Paul got out of the car coming over to the passenger side opening my door kneeling down to my level.

"You're not horrible, you're too hard on yourself sometimes baby, I love you I always have loved you, even before we imprinted you were it for me, you were made for me, don't you get it! So what if we disagree on things and if we fight, that's just us it always has been, it keeps our relationship interesting and every fight or disagreement brings us closer together in the end. Baby look at me, I'm not upset about this. I'm excited; we get to keep practicing having a baby which means more sex for me." I couldn't help but to laugh at him, he always had a funny way of making things ok. "And you know how much I love sex, especially when you take control." He wiggled his eye brows at me.

"Yeah I know, it's just, I got so excited and you were so happy. We were so happy and with all the fighting between us lately it was nice just to be….us." I said more calm now.

"I know baby and I'm sorry I did that to us. As much as I hate it Emmett is a part of this family. He is part of my family. Sometimes I let the guys get to me and I shouldn't. Emmett means a lot to you and to Tristan, Listen I'll go talk to him ok?" Paul said pulling me out of the car drying the last tears in my eyes. I nodded my head hugging him trying to push my guilt aside.

"Take me home I want to get Tristan, I need to see him." I said having a weird feeling in my chest. I guess not being pregnant is having some effect on me with him because I was getting anxious to have him in my arms. Paul smiled at me I think he was guessing the same thing. We got back in the car where I started to fidget around thinking of my baby, I had to see him, The longing to hold him got too much for me I called missy needing to hear his voice.

"Hey Sam!' Missy cheerfully answered the phone.

"Put Tristan on the phone." I demanded not meaning to.

"Ugh okay, is everything ok?" Missy asked slowly.

"Yes, put him on." I demanded again, Paul chuckled from next to me taking my hand in his.

"Mama that you?" Tristan said amused into the phone, I let out a deep breath of air.

"Yes baby it's me. What are you doing? Do you miss me?" I said leaning my head back on the seat breathing easier now that I heard him.

"I play with cars mama, and with Jake we played hide n seek I won mommy!"

"That's great baby, I miss you so much, I'm going to go get you and where going to get ice cream then watch spider man ok?"

"Okay mommy miss you too!...here"

"Hello?" He handed Missy the phone back.

"Hey I'll be there in about twenty minutes to get him."

"Ok, Hey do you want to go to dinner tonight Jacob is doing some pack stuff tonight and I know Paul has patrols."

"Actually I just want to spend the rest of the day with Tristan, it's a long story I'll tell you later."

"Oh ugh okay you sure everything is ok?" She asked again a little concerned. Paul squeezed my hand silently telling me to tell her.

"Yeah everything is fine, you remember how I was sick yesterday? Well I took a pregnancy test last night and it was positive…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS SAM THAT'S SO GREAT OH MY GOD I HOPE IT'S A GIRL! I BET PAUL IS SO EXCITED!" She screamed into the phone, I looked at Paul wishing I would have waited to tell her. My eyes started to water so he pulled the phone away from me.

"Missy listen to me…..Missy Calm down now's not the time….. MISSY SHE ISNT PREGNAT!...no….yes… Missy you didn't know it's ok. Listen just do me a favor and have him ready to go I think with the false pregnancy she is having some internal mother affects. She will be fine I'm taking care of it just get him ready to go. Alright love you too."

We pulled up in our drive way, I got out walking straight into Paul's arms hugging him. "Be safe out there we need you. I love you." I said pulling away.

"Hey look at me." Paul demanded with a small smile. "Everything is great and we will start trying as soon as I get home tonight so be prepared." He winked at me before his lips crashed into mine pulling me to him as close as possible.

"What would I do without you?" I asked breaking our kiss.

"You'll never know cause you will never be without me. Now i got to get going have fun with Tristan give him a hug for me I love you baby see you tonight." Paul gave me one more quick kiss before sprinting out into the forest leaving me behind with my thoughts and feelings, I took a few deep breaths before getting in the car and pushing everything else aside happy to go see my Son, no matter what was going on he always made me feel better.


	10. 1     2    Jazzy's Coming For You

Written by: MissAnnBlack

I was so incredibly excited for Sam. She was pregnant. I started screaming. The thought of her having a little girl for me to spoil just made me smile huge. I bet they were both excited. I mean, Paul had to be ecstatic.

I heard the phone being jostled. Then I heard Paul talking softly as I jumped up and down around the living room. "Missy, listen to me…"

"Paul you have to be so excited. I know I am. I mean, think of all the cute outfits I can buy if it's a girl. I so hope it's a girl." I was rambling. I was too excited to even breathe.

"Missy, calm down. Now's not the time," I heard Paul say, but there was no calming me down right now. I was way too excited.

"Oh my God and the baby shower. How far along is she? Oh it doesn't matter. We'll throw a party soon. Paul, you tell the pack-" I couldn't get anything else out of my mouth. Paul interrupted me.

"MISSY! SHE ISN'T PREGNANT!"

My mouth fell open and all my excitement instantly drained away. I whispered, "she's not?'

"No."

"She must be so devastated," I whispered again. I couldn't imagine what Sam was going through right now.

"Yes."

"Paul, I'm so sorry. I just assumed when she said the test was positive…" I trailed off. I couldn't find the words anymore.

"Missy, you didn't know. It's ok. Listen, just do me a favor and have him ready to go. I think with the false pregnancy, she is having some internal mother affects. She will be fine. I'm taking care of it. Just get him ready to go. Alright love you." I said I love you too and hung up the phone. I was devastated for Sam. I know how much she wanted to be pregnant, and to find out she wasn't…well I just hoped she would be alright.

I rushed around the house, picking up Tristan's toys. He followed right behind me, talking my ear off. I was lost in my own thoughts as I walked into Tristan's playroom with him right behind me.

I stepped in the doorway and stopped in my tracks. There in front of me stood Jasper, the man I had hoped to never see again. His eyes were black as night. His lips were pulled back and I could see his fangs. The thing was, he wasn't looking at me. I turned around, trying to see what he was snarling at, but there was nothing there. It was just Jasper, myself, and Tristan.

I quickly thought about how I wished Jake was here. He was out training Seth and Brady today. Of course if he was here, he might get hurt. I'd prefer it to be me to get hurt instead of him.

I gasped in a breath of air and quickly picked Tristan up, holding him tight to my body. "What are you doing here, Jasper?"

He took as step closer to me. I held my ground. I would not let this man see how scared of him I truly was. "My dear, I just came back to show you how much I have changed for you. Carlisle really helped me. I love you."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. "You don't love me, Jasper. The only person you love is yourself."

He growled deep in his throat. "Didn't you read the letter I sent to you? Emmett said he gave it to you."

"He did but I refused to read it." He growled again.

"Where is it?"

"I put it away."

I barely caught the movement as he ran off. He came back a minute later with the letter in his hands. He tore it open and proceeded to read it to me.

_My dearest love, Melissa,_

_I am writing this to you because I want you to understand how much I love you. You are my everything. You are my world. You are the reason I exist. _

_I knew all my existence that I was waiting for someone, that there was someone out there that would complete me and my life. When you stepped into that auditorium that day, I knew it was you I had been waiting on. I'll never forget how you said you would call me Jazz because you were jazzed to meet me. You made me smile more that day than I had in a very long time._

_I was so frustrated when you just couldn't get over Jacob, but I was just being selfish. I knew that I had to just wait, that if we truly were meant to be, you would come to me. _

_When it finally happened, I was so happy. I frustrated my family with how much I would talk about you. I talked about you all the time._

_When you said you would marry me, I thought I couldn't get happier. Then I watched you walk down that aisle and I was so much happier. I couldn't wait to be able to call you Mrs. Melissa Hale. _

_I was upset when you wanted to move to Forks. I knew it was to be closer to Jacob, but I didn't argue. I just let everything bottle up inside me. It festered in me, watching you leave me all the time to spend more and more time with Sam and the wolves. _

_I'm so sorry that my way of dealing with it was attacking you and Sam. I can't even express to you how much it kills me being away from you. I don't really talk to anyone but Carlisle and that's only during therapy sessions. I don't want to live without you, baby. I love you too much to have this be the end. I love you. _

_Please forgive me for the mistakes I've made. Please say you'll take me back. _

_With all my love,_

_Jasper_

As he finished reading it, I looked into his eyes. I could see he meant every word he read. My heart clenched at his words. I wanted the Jasper that I had fallen in love with back. The problem was, that wasn't the man I was looking at now. Even now, I could see he had changed, and I knew it wasn't for the better.

I opened my mouth to speak. I knew I had to choose my words carefully. "Jasper. I'm sorry. I still love the man I married, but I'm scared that you aren't him anymore." I had to be careful. I worried that if I said I had imprinted on Jake, that he would go after Jake.

"But I am, Missy. I am still that man. Don't you see? Carlisle worked with me and I'm back," he was pleading with me but there was still something off about him. I couldn't put my finger on it but there was definitely something still off.

I shook my head at him and took a step back. My back pressed against something cold and hard. I was scared to turn around but I had to. What I saw scared me more than a crazy Jasper. I saw Rosalie. Her eyes black; blacker than Jasper's if that was possible. Her hair was crazy. Her eyes scared me the most though.

In Jasper's eyes, I was able to see that he really didn't want to hurt me anymore. I could tell he cared about me. With Rosalie, however, she hadn't ever cared about me or Sam, for that matter. Why would she care now? She looked like she wanted to kill me. That's when I opened my mouth to scream.

She put her hand over my mouth; silencing my screams. My eyes were wide. I was so scared at this point. I knew exactly why they were here. To kill me. To drink me dry. I could only pray they would leave Tristan alone.

The next thing I knew, Tristan was taken from my arms. I have no clue where he was. I was taken into Rosalie's arms and we flew down the stairs. One moment I'm standing at the top of the stairs and the next, I'm being dropped into a chair. I looked up and Jasper was coming forward with Tristan in his arms.

As Rosalie started to tie me up, I watched Jasper drop Tristan on the floor. My heart broke. Poor Tristan had peed his little pants. As I started to say something to comfort him, Jasper said, "Little fucker pissed himself. ON ME! Rose, would you hurry the fuck up so we can get out of here?"

"You want to do it, Jasper?" She got back to work on my restraints and I heard a small gasp from the floor.

My eyes went to the precious boy on the floor. He was looking up at Jasper. "So you're the evil leech that Uncle Jake was talking about?"

Jasper growled at him. I shushed at Tristan but his daddy is Paul and Jake is his uncle. There was no shutting up his attitude. "If you hurt one of us Uncle Jake and Daddy will rip you apart and burn you."

This time Rosalie was the one to growl and hiss. I knew since there was no shutting him up, there was only one thing I could do. Turn their attention on me. "That's right. The whole pack is out looking for you, Jasper. They know you'll be back at some point. Hell, they've probably already come across your scent. They'll find you. Then they'll kill you both. You won't be able to get away from them."

All I felt was the pain from the smack. I wasn't sure who did it because they were so fast but I knew my cheek bone was crushed from the force. I figured it was Jasper that had hit me because he was seething in anger.

I looked at Tristan and he was curled up on the floor. He was holding his knees to his chest. "You know, Uncle Jake isn't going to be happy that you hurt Aunt Missy. He really loves her and he said he would kill any leech who touched her you're a leech and you.. touched her. So you better watch out."

I tried to smile at him but it hurt too much to even try. The pain was excruciating. All I could do is try to shush him again in hopes that they wouldn't hurt him.

All of a sudden, Jasper and Rosalie stopped moving and turned their heads toward the front windows. They seemed to listen to something for a moment and then everything was a blur of motion.

I barely saw that they picked up Tristan. Jasper came to me and said, "You should have just taken me back. Then maybe this wouldn't have had to happen to you." He turned and started walking with Rosalie and Tristan out of the room. I heard him mutter "fucking bitch" and then I heard doors closing.

It felt like hours before I heard the front door open. In walked Sam. She laid eyes on me and I saw the fear for her only child creep into her eyes. "Missy, where's….where's…. where's Tristan?" Her eyes darted around the room as she came up to me and laid her hand on my arm.

Through the pain I tried to talk to her. I had to try my best to talk without moving my teeth. It was hard but somehow I made it through. "Sam," I whispered. "Sam, Jasper was here. He and Rosalie took him. They took Tristan. I'm so sorry." Tears started to flow from my eyes.

I saw the fear in hers. Her eyes quickly scanned the room again. Her hands fisted in her hair as tears streamed down her face. In a flash she was running out the door.

I couldn't think. I hoped and prayed she wasn't trying to run after them. She was only a human. How in the hell would she expect to fight and win against two strong vampires? She was an idiot if she thought she would. She would die! I couldn't lose my Sam.

Tears started to freely flow down my scarred face. What would I do if she died? What would I do if I lost her? Paul would likely try to kill himself. He wouldn't be able to think. It would kill the both of us if she died.

I tried to stand up to try to call someone, anyone. That's when I realized Sam had forgotten to untie me. It wasn't like I could do it myself. Shit, vampires had tied these knots. There was no way I could get out of them by myself. The least she could have done before she ran off to get herself killed was to untie me. At least then I could send in reinforcements.

I don't know how long I sat there tied up. I think I even passed out from the pain for a while, because the next thing I knew the front door was opening again. I hoped it was Sam, alive, but when I looked up it was Jake.

I breathed a soft sigh of relief. My rescuer was here.

He looked at me. I saw the devastation on his face. He was over to me and untying me in a flash. "Baby, baby, what happened? Who did this to you?"

"Jasper and Rosalie. They were here when I went to get Tristan ready to go." I swear if I didn't get to a hospital soon, I was going to die from the pain. I rubbed my wrists as he freed them. They hurt so bad from being tied so tightly for so long.

"I swear to God, if I find that fucker…" Jake said through clenched teeth. I loved him.

"Babe, you need to call Paul. When Sam came over and heard they had taken Tristan, she ran out after them. I'm so scared she's gone," I said through my tears and pain.

"SHE DID WHAT? Is she fucking insane?" he asked reaching for his cell phone. He spoke to Paul for a minute. It didn't seem like Paul was any happier than Jake or I were.

"I gotta meet him outside. Sorry, baby, but we've got to find her." He put his hand on my cheek and leaned in for a kiss. I hissed at the contact. He backed up with a strange look on his face. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Um, I think they broke my cheek bone or jaw. See Tristan was saying things that were making them mad and to get them to not hurt him, I kinda instigated them. I made them hit me instead of Tristan."

His eyes burned with hatred. He grabbed my arm softly and pulled me toward the car. As he got me settled and went to the driver's side, he pulled out his phone again. He relayed what happened and that he was taking me to the ER to Paul, he drove toward the hospital.

He closed his phone and looked at me. "Baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I swear to you though. I will get that fucker if it's the last thing I do."


	11. Where's my Baby?

I took off out of the back door after Missy told me two psycho vampires took my son. Nothing else mattered at that point. I didn't care that I would probably die. I didn't care if everyone would be mad at me for taking a risk. All that mattered was that my son got home safe and sound. That's the only thing that mattered at all. My son's safety, above all else, meant the world to me.

I ran into the woods, not knowing where I was going. I wasn't a wolf or a vamp. I couldn't follow their scent. I was going purely on instinct. I ran with everything I had in me. My anger and fear fueling me.

What the fuck was going on? Where was Tristan? I had to find him. Why would Jasper and Rosalie take him? It didn't make sense. What would they want with my son? I just couldn't understand it.

Why would they do that? I mean I know Rosalie is a bitch, but what had happened to Jasper? Lately, it's like he'd gone off the deep end. He went from this nice guy who would do anything for Missy, to a guy who would do anything to ruin all our lives. It made no sense to me. What had made him destroy his marriage to Missy? What had made him alienate himself from most of his family?

How was I going to tell Paul if I couldn't get Tristan back? It would crush him. I don't know how either of us would handle that. We probably wouldn't be able to stay together. He would blame me for our son being dead. Emmett would too. He was so close to Tristan. He would probably try to kill me if I couldn't bring him back. I had to get my baby boy back. I just had to. I couldn't lose all of them. I couldn't lose Tristan. I couldn't lose Paul. I couldn't lose Emmett. It was all up to me. It was all on my shoulders to get everything back to the way it was supposed to be. I just had to.

The green of the forest flew by me in a flash. Well, to me it was. I wasn't near as fast as Paul or Emmett, but this was as fast as I could go. Luckily I didn't trip over all the broken limbs on the forest floor or the roots sticking up through the ground. That would have been bad. I didn't need anything else costing me time I didn't have. Jasper and Rosalie could be to Alaska with my baby by now for all I know. It didn't matter. I was not going to give up. I was never going to give up. No matter what I had to endure, I was never going to give up.

I kept running. I don't know how long it was before my legs started to burn. I ran. I ran through the pain. I ran through the burning in my lungs. I ran through the sweat pouring into my eyes. I ran through the fear of never seeing my child again. I ran through the fear of losing Paul and Emmett. I ran through it all. For all I know I could have been running in circles. I don't know. I didn't know where I was going, let alone what direction I was even running in. I didn't even give a fuck.

I ran around a tree, hopped over a fallen tree, jumped a root that tried to trip me. None of them caused me to slow down. The slam to the back of my head though. That made me slow down. That made me fall to the ground on my face.

It pissed me off more than anything else. I mean, I ran through what had to be miles of woods, at top speed, and nothing trips me up. But in a split second, something hits me in the back of the fucking head and I'm down for the count. I had figured if anything was going to fuck up my chances of finding my precious son, it would be my own stupidity. No, it was some stupid thing hitting me.

As I fell to the ground, I reached back and put my hand where I had been hit. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. I brought my hand around and saw the blood covering my shaking fingers. It was over. My search for my son. Over. My life with Paul. Done. My friendship with Emmett. Finished. All of it. Over. If I lived through this, if I was found, how would I face them? How would I be able to tell them that I had lost the one thing holding us all together and making life alright? With that thought running through my head, everything went black.

Thankfully, when the blackness swallowed me, I couldn't feel. I couldn't feel the physical pain of the hit to my head. I couldn't feel the emotional pain knowing that everything that meant the most to me in life was gone. I couldn't feel the strain in my muscles from running at top speed for so long.

Inside the blackness, nothing mattered. Nothing was there. No pain. No worries. No fears. Nothing. It was the most peaceful I have felt in a long time. It just sucks that I had to black out to be able to feel peaceful. What does that say about my life?

The bad part is as I lay there inside the blackness, I began to realize that maybe I was the problem. Maybe I was the reason there was no happiness in my life. Maybe, maybe the reason Paul and Emmett couldn't be happy was because I was too selfish and too bitchy. Could that be true? Could it be true that I was the reason my family wasn't happy? Maybe I was too overbearing, too over possessive, too everything.

It felt like a moment had past. If that were true why when I opened my eyes was I in some room. I looked around carefully, my neck was really hurting. I saw it look like some basement. The walls were made of cement and the whole room was dusty and dirty. The only light was coming from a bare light hanging from the ceiling. There were no windows. There was one door. It looked like a steel door with a lot of rust all over it.

I tried to get up but as soon as I did, I realized that I was chained. I was sitting with my back against the wall. My hands were chained to the wall behind me. My feet were held to the floor by shackles. I couldn't move. I had no hopes of trying to make a run for it.

I sighed and sat back against the wall. How did I get here? What happened in the woods? How was I going to get out of this?

At that moment, the steel door opened and in walked Jasper. Everything made sense now. They had been following me the whole time. One of them had hit me over the head with something and knocked me out. Then they had taken me to….my own personal hell. I couldn't move. I didn't even know if my son was there, let alone if he was alive.

"Well, I see you've woken up," Jasper said smugly from across the room.

"Where's my son? Where's Tristan?" I pleaded with him to tell me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I don't think you're in any position to make demands, Samantha."

"You son of a bitch. Tell me where my son is! I need to know what's going on with my son," I yelled at him. I tried unsuccessfully to tug at the chains to get free in my fury. I only succeeded in hurting myself. I sat back and glanced at my wrists. They were bleeding from my fruitless efforts.

"Now, Samantha, is that anyway to talk to the man who holds your life and that of your son in his hands? Now you're going to learn how to listen."

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed at him.

"See, that's what I'm talking about." He knelt down in front of me, just out of my reach. Not like I had much of a reach anyways. "You don't know how to respect those in authority."

I couldn't help the wry laugh that escaped my lips. "You? Authority? Since when?"

His hand reached out quickly and slapped me across the face. I sat back and spit the blood out of my mouth. Some trickled down my chin. "Since I'm a vampire and I could kill you without even trying. I could grind your bones into dust with my bare hands." He held his fist up. "I could drain the blood out of your system." He was by me in a second, his teeth inches away from the vein in my throat. His fingers gripping my chin, forcing it to the side for better access. "That's how I'm in authority over you, you fucking bitch," he whispered into my ear.

He slowly crept back until he was a good distance from me once again. "While you're here you'll learn humility, Samantha. Of course it probably doesn't matter anyways. She'll probably kill you before you have the chance. It doesn't matter. I'll have fun teaching you some in the mean time. We're gonna have a lot of fun together, Samantha."

I spit at him. I wasn't about to just take it. I was going to stand up for myself as much as I could. The spit never got near him. He saw it coming and moved out of the way. But I felt a little better knowing I had tried. "You know the guys will follow my scent. You know they're going to come here and kill you. You know they will. Paul is going to be pissed you took Tristan and I. Jake's gonna be pissed as fuck you hurt Missy. Oh wait, that's right. You don't know. They imprinted on each other. With you out of the way they imprinted and they've been happy as fuck that you're gone." I watched smiling as his face dropped. "That's right, fucker, you don't have a fucking chance in hell to get back with her. Wouldn't matter anyway. With what you did t her, she would never in a million years take your ass back."

Pain shot through me as he grabbed my arm. I never even saw him move. The shock I felt was quickly replaced by anger. Maybe if I kept this up the guys would have time to find me.

"You listen to me you little whore," he seethed into my face. "You're here for a fucking reason. That's the only reason I haven't killed you're ass yet. But keep it up I may make an exception."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Jasper. You don't like hearing that Missy would never take you back. Whatever your reasons are for this, I hope getting her back isn't one of them. She hasn't cried a single tear for you and she never will. At least now she can have what she wants. She can have a life with a MAN." He smacked me as that comment left my mouth, but I spit the blood out of my mouth again and continued. "She can have kids. Something you could never give her. Even if you did love her." His hands came around my throat and I was pushed back against the wall. "Don't like hearing that one, huh? How about that she enjoys the warmth Jake gives her? She loves snuggling into him for warmth and actual comfort. She loves feeling him inside her body, without having to fear for her life every time he is."

That did it. His hands tightened around my throat. Tight. Then tighter still. I grabbed at his arms trying to get them to release. I felt the air being stripped from my body. I felt my eyes widen more and more as the air escaped me. I tried fruitlessly to fill my lungs with air but the air wouldn't come.

_I love you, Paul. If you can, please find it in your heart to forgive me someday. I'm sorry I couldn't save our son. I pray that you're able to succeed where I failed. I love you,"_ I thought to Paul. I could only pray that he felt it in his heart.

I felt my eyes droop. I felt the energy leave my body. I felt my arms drop to the side of my body. I felt my body go limp under Jasper's hands.

Just when I thought that was the end of my life, I heard the big steel door open. Jasper's hands dropped and my body limp and gasping for air, dropped to the floor. I sat there on the floor on my hands and knees. I looked toward the door. I saw shoes walking toward us. They were female.

Just as I was lifting my eyes to see who had entered my small personal hell, Jasper's foot connected with my temple and the world once again went black.


End file.
